


Green Like American Money

by crylorenaissance



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: "Oh boy."This is what happens when you're a space pirate.Not the first time a Terran has been stolen from their home planet and become a Ravager. An allied crew is always a good thing to have, especially when there's another person like you. Except he's much younger than you and the captain and his first mate are actually closer to being your type of friend. The first mate is a great pal, but something about the way he talks and acts shows that he might want more and she feels the same.





	1. Prologue

Portland, Oregon

1992

 

It was getting late. She had only wanted to stay for two hours. Reading about Area 51 and conspiracy theories had taken five hours and now Jessa had to wait for her dad to pick her up. She couldn't walk to the bus station and take her usual bus home. It was dark out and she was in the heart of the city. He lived an hour out of town and was practically jumping into his car as soon as Jessa had called him to pick her up.

She had an article printed from some obscure blog made by what her dad would call “a crazy.” The article was about a boy in Missouri who had been abducted by aliens in 1988. There was a picture of his missing poster. He was eight years old. The writer claimed to have seen a bright beam of light take the boy away after he ran into a field.

There was a purpose for all of this odd research. Jessa was a college student studying astronomy and had gotten into an argument about the possibility of life elsewhere in the Galaxies. Her professor argued that she was wrong and nobody had ever seen life. She shot back with reasons relating to philosophy and morality, but actually got a few people backing her up.

“Nobody wants to interact with a planet that allows rampant racism and hatred against anyone who looks different.”

Any normal college student would be at a party on a Friday night, but not every student had to prove a point to their douchebag astronomy professor who thought he was better than them because he had a PhD. Besides, she went home on the weekends to spend time with her dad. He was divorced and refused to date because he was too afraid that the next one would be like Jessa’s mother. That she would hurt them the way 

Andrea had hurt them. He had divorced Jessa’s mother when she was fourteen and immediately moved them from California back to Oregon.

The old car rattled up in front of the library and Jessa braved the rain to get in so she could get home. They stayed silent until leaving the city and Jessa was nodding off until her father spoke. 

“How's your paper comin’ along?”

“It's great. I found this article about this kid getting abducted in 1988.”

Ulysses sighed and rubbed his face. 

“Don't get your hopes up, Jessa. He's a scientist and will want real proof. Not somethin’ written by a crazy.”

“I know. I just want to prove him wrong! Besides, there are pictures! Not just of this kid, but of tons of unexplained things. You can't just make these things up,” Jessa explained. “Losing time, ending up somewhere you've never been with a new marking you've never noticed, crop circles!”

“ _ I _ know that, but he don't. He thinks he’s better than the rest of us ‘cause he's got extra letters at the end of his name and has people call him doctor.”

Jessa looked out the windshield and leaned forward, trying to see something in the sky.

“How low do planes fly over these fields?”

“The hell are you talkin’ about, girl?” Ulysses asked, slamming on his brakes to get a better look at this thing. “I think you’re onto somethin’, Jessa.”

This ship was hovering directly above their car and a beam of light blinded them temporarily.

 

***

 

Jessa woke up with a start. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. More importantly, where was her father?

“Jessa? You there?”

His voice was coming from her right. She tried getting up, but found herself strapped down.

“I'm here.”

A man with pink skin was staring down at her.

“State your name,” he drawled. He sounded British, but he couldn't be.

Jessa stayed silent. She kept her breathing level and her expression blank.

He repeated himself, sounding annoyed. When Jessa continued her silent protest, he released the restraints on her and she sat up on the table. 

“What will you do?”

“For my records. It's what I do. I keep record of everyone who enters and exits this ship.”

“Jessa Montgomery.” She reached into her backpack beside the table and pulled out her driver’s license. He took the card and copied the symbols regarding her name.

“Planet of origin, Terra,” he muttered. “Age?”

“Nineteen Earth years.”

“Defining features,” he mumbled to himself, looking at the tattoos on her arms. “Tattoos. Does Terra have Ravagers?”

“What is a Ravager?”

“We steal, collect bounties, commit crimes.”

“So, you're pirates? We  _ had _ them. They aren't really in existence anymore. Why?”

“Only Ravagers are marked like this. Normal citizens of the Galaxy are only marked with ceremonial paints or the marks specific to their race.”

“Why are we here?”

“Well, my captain wants extra units. Terrans like you and your father would fetch a high price on the slave market or the meat market. I don't agree with it, but what he says goes.”

“Can you release my father as well?”

“Alright, but you two will be kept here.”

He pressed a button on a small remote and Ulysses sprang to his feet, running to the door.

“Dad!” Jessa ran after him, pulling him back. “There's no use in it. They won't let us go.”

“Your daughter is correct. The captain is very adamant about keeping you two locked down in here. He can't have his stock escaping. You may keep your belongings. I will return soon with some food for you two.”

He left, coat fluttering behind him as he walked. His boots echoed hollowly off the walls of the ship. Jessa let out a high pitched sob and covered her face with a hand.

“I'll get us outta here, kiddo. Jus’ watch me,” Ulysses promised, cradling his daughter’s head.

The captain came back with the Doctor a few hours later. 

“Are they healthy?”

“Yes. The girl especially. She's young by Terran standards. Nineteen of their years.”

The captain eyed Jessa.

“Is she a Terran Ravager? She's tattooed.”

“No.”

Jessa leaned away as he grabbed her jaw.

“Healthy, good physique. I'll give her to the slavers.”

“Her father is healthy, too.”

“Slavers give more than butchers do, anyway. Both will go to slavers when we land.” The captain left and Jessa looked to the Doctor.

“Listen to me. I overheard him talking to the slavers when I went to fetch him. He's keeping all of the units to himself. He told the crew that he'd share. I'm telling the others at dinner. I was not in support of this idea from the beginning and will not see a family torn apart. We will keep quiet until right before we go to land. Anyone who is still loyal to him will meet his same fate. He will put both of you to work to see your skills as a selling point. Jessa, I will keep an eye on you. I don't trust the way he looked at you and I won't have anything happen to you. My name is Cinder and I swear to protect both of you. I have a friend who is the captain of another Ravager clan. He will help you two when my task is done.”

Cinder left two plates on the table across the room and took his leave to dinner.

Jessa wouldn't eat. Neither would her father.

“Is he really going to help us?”

“I don't know, Jessa. He seems like it, but I can't tell.”

Cinder came back, looking slightly disheveled.

“What happened to you?”

“The men are quite rowdy. Some think me a liar and are loyal to the captain. He will come in here to have the both of you clean up. The crew decided throwing food would emphasize their anger.”

_ Awesome _ .

The door slid open as Cinder was taking off his jacket to clean it. There was an insignia pinned on. A large golden shield. The captain had one, too, Jessa noticed as he walked in.  _ That must be a Ravager logo. Higher ranks must have larger crests.  _

“Follow me,” he ordered gruffly. Jessa and her father both stood. “Not you. Only her. Cinder, come keep an eye on the crew.”

Cinder pulled his jacket back on and led Jessa to the mess hall alongside the captain. She kept staring ahead and her face blank as the crew catcalled her and made lewd comments.

“I want this room spotless.”

Jessa’s eyes went wide as he sent Cinder for a mop and she looked at the mess hall. It looked like a riot had started. Jessa felt the captain stare at her as she waited for Cinder. He was taking too long for her liking.

“The slavers will like you. You could be sold for anything. You're young, healthy. I bet they'll have your price high for being a breeder.”

Jessa inhaled sharply and jerked her arm away as he made a grab for her elbow.

“Playing hard to get, eh?” He tried grabbing her again and Jessa grabbed his hand and twisted it.

“If you touch me again, I will break your arm!”

He used his other hand to land a blow to her mouth and cut her lip. Jessa released him and tried wiping the blood from her lip. It wasn't hard enough to knock out teeth, but it still hurt like hell.

Jessa heard Cinder come back down the hall.

“That one’s going to the butcher!” the captain roared as Cinder stood beside Jessa. He stormed off and Cinder escorted Jessa back to the medical station.

“What did you do?”

“He grabbed me and said they were going to sell me as a breeder,” Jessa explained, lower lip beginning to quiver and tears falling from her eyes. “When he grabbed me again, I stopped him and told him I'd break his arm. He punched me in the mouth.”

“Alright, I'm getting rid of him and his ilk in the morning. Get some rest. You and your father will need it.”

He typed a code into the medbay door and it slid open.

“She's fine. I already checked. Just a little shaken,” Cinder explained to Ulysses. “The captain doesn't like defiance. Get some rest, both of you. I'm getting rid of him in the morning. My friend will meet us on a planet called Xandar after.”

Jessa laid on her table and stared out the window into open space. A ship sped by in the same direction. Maybe it was Cinder’s friend…

 

***

 

An alarm was screaming somewhere. Red lights flashed. Cinder walked in calmly.

“The crew is taking care of things. I have rid us of him. Those who didn't believe us were sent with him. We will need a new captain and first mate. Both were killed in the mutiny.”

“Don't y’all have ranks?”

“We only had those two ranks. Ulysses, do you have military experience?”

“I was in the Air Force before Jessa was born. Yes, I was in the military.”

“Perfect. You're our captain.”

Jessa looked up in shock.

“Select your first mate. Your daughter puts up a fight. She's my suggestion.”

The alarms stopped suddenly. The doors leading out into open space had been closed. It was over.

“Alright. Jessa, d’you wanna be my first mate?”

Jessa gave him a thumbs up and opened her backpack, making sure nothing had been stolen. Her Discman was still there with her CD case and her notebook detailing the possibilities of life beyond Earth. She didn't really need it now, but it was still good to have.

“We will address the crew and I will land the ship. We are close to Xandar. I will fly it while you speak.”

They left the medical center and walked to the central room where the remaining crew was gathered. There were eight of them, not including Cinder, Jessa and her father.

“As per your request, I selected a new captain. Our hostages from Terra will be the new captain and first mate. We are now the Ulysses Ravager Clan. Our captain will speak.”

Cinder left and Ulysses stood atop a crate.

“My name is Ulysses Montgomery. I'm your new captain and you will address me as such. My daughter, Jessa, is my first mate. You will treat her with the utmost respect and if I hear otherwise, you will not be pleased with the outcome. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

He stepped down and Jessa stayed off to the side.

“Sir, we have something for you and your daughter,” one of the crew members called. He held shields out to them. “Captain and first mate need to show their status.”

These shields were slightly larger than the others. Jessa thanked him with a smile and pinned the shield to the black trench coat she was wearing.

They slowly entered the atmosphere of Xandar and landed beside another large ship. It was the one Jessa had seen before. Cinder led Jessa and Ulysses outside to meet the new crew.

“Yondu!”

A blue alien around Jessa's height was walking toward them. He wore dark red leather and a shield like the one Ulysses wore.

“Cinder, you sumbitch, what's this?”

“Captain wanted Terran slaves to sell. He tried double crossing the crew. We had a mutiny this morning.”

“Damn. How many are left of the crew?”

“Nine, including me. Our new captain and first mate are here to meet you. The first mate may need training, though. She's young like Peter.”

“Captain Ulysses Montgomery, nice to meet you, son.”

Jessa bit her lower lip to hold back a laugh. They were probably around the same age.

“Yondu Udonta. Captain of this ship right here. I'm guessin’ you're the first mate, darlin’. That right?”

“That would be correct,” Jessa responded. “Jessa Montgomery.”

“He's your daddy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You looked a bit young to be married to him.”

“Just like how you look too old to flirt with me?” Jessa asked, smiling.

“That's just how he talks to all women,” Cinder added.

“Oh, good. Here I was, thinking I was special.”

“You better keep her around,” Yondu told Cinder. “She’d make one hell of a cap’n. Lemme go get my first mate and another member of my crew. He's Terran and young like you,” he told Jessa. He went into the ship and came back out with two men in tow. One was a bit younger than Jessa. He was listening to music on a Walkman and wore a red leather trench coat like Yondu. It was too big for him. When Cinder had described him as being close to Jessa’s age, she had expected someone around eighteen. Not a twelve year old boy. The other was older than Peter, a little rough around the edges and probably closer to Jessa’s age than Peter. He looked human, but she knew better. They would've said if both of these men were Terran.

“Ulysses, Jessa, this is my first mate, Kraglin, and my boy, Peter.”

Peter wasn't paying attention, just bouncing to the music playing. Kraglin stepped forward to speak with Jessa’s father. Jessa stood and shifted awkwardly next to her father.

“You know how to use a gun?” Yondu asked Jessa.

“No, I don't.”

“We’ll fix that. When I meet with your daddy, I'll have Kraglin and Peter teach you.” He glanced over at the young Terran boy. “Boy! Get your ass over here!” Yondu barked. Peter took off his headphones and paused the tape.

“What's up?”

_ Oh my god. There's no way in hell he can fire a gun.  _

“We have a new Ravager who needs training with a gun. She's Terran.”

“Oh, did they pick you up to help steal things, too?”

“No, I was going to be sold into slavery and then a butcher.”

Peter looked over at Yondu in fear.

“I thought you said you'd eat me as a joke!”

“I don't joke about food, boy. Go get Kraglin.”

Peter walked over, taking his own sweet time doing it.

“You eat humans?”

“No, I just use it as a threat to keep Peter outta trouble.”

“How old is he?”

“He told me he's twelve.”

Jessa nodded and turned away from Yondu. What kind of company did she just join?

Peter was talking to Kraglin. Kraglin looked past him and his eyes widened in the telltale “dude, that's a  _ girl _ ” way. Peter, the excited boy he was, just dragged the man over. 

Yondu had sent them to the outskirts of the city. Peter had brought along some bottles and set them up across the field. They had been at it for hours and Jessa wasn't getting any better. She had mostly just hit open field, leaving large scorch marks. 

“What you're gonna do is look at your target. Both hands. One on the trigger, the other to brace it,” Kraglin instructed. He made adjustments to Jessa’s grip. “Keep your legs apart and put one behind the other.” Jessa adjusted accordingly. “And don't close your eyes this time!”

Jessa took aim at the first bottle and pulled back on the trigger, closing her eyes as it fired.  _ Damn! _

They all heard the familiar fizzle of grass and Peter looked up from playing with the wildflowers that grew.

“You closed your eyes again,” Kraglin sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Well, if you're so good at this, help me!”

“What do you think I've been doing?”

“Giving me vague instructions doesn't help at all!”

“Fine,” Kraglin grumbled. He stood behind Jessa and placed his hands over hers on the gun.

“Not what I had in mind, but ok,” Jessa muttered.

“Keep your eyes open.”

Jessa evened her breathing and fired straight ahead. The bottle shattered.

“Yes!” she cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

“Can we go home?” Peter groaned, rolling onto his back. He had constructed a crown from the flowers growing around them. Jessa picked up her jacket from under his head and shook it out, draping it over her shoulders.

“You're gonna have to practice,” Kraglin told Jessa as they walked. Peter was walking behind them, sporting the flower crown he made. They were large, bright pink blossoms with blue stems and leaves. 

“Maybe you can tutor me more. You're a good teacher,” Jessa said offhandedly. Kraglin tried hiding the deep blue flush on his cheeks before Jessa noticed. She did, though.

_ Definitely not Terran.  _

“You're a good shot. When you keep your eyes open, of course.”

Jessa flushed and ducked her head. Both Kraglin and Peter noticed. Peter wouldn't let Kraglin live this down. 

_ God damn it. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward 19 years and there's a new captain in town

"Who the hell taught you to shoot a gun?"   


Jessa stared at Kraglin for a second before saying, "You did! Then again, I think you were too busy feeling me up to do it properly."

They continued walking to where their ships were parked. Yondu was waiting outside for Kraglin and Jessa. Despite her not being part of their crew, Yondu treated Jessa like family. He had been close friends with her father before his retirement and kept Jessa close afterward. And since they had all known Jessa for almost twenty years, Peter had started calling her “Auntie Jessa” when he was younger. Ulysses still lived on the ship, but didn't go out as much anymore. He would talk to Yondu, Cinder and Jessa, but wouldn't talk to many beyond them. 

“You've got some nerve calling me a bad teacher, Cap’n. Especially considering you said I was good all those years ago.” His face was flushed and he hoped the dim lighting would work in his favor. He was very wrong. There was just enough light for Jessa to notice. 

“You just won't admit to copping a feel on a Terran girl!”

“I didn't cop a feel! I was helping you aim.”

“Oh, that's what it's called now? I asked you to help me and you held me. On Terra, what you did is a cliche that only happens in cheesy movies.”

Kraglin rolled his eyes as they walked closer to their ships. Yondu could hear their conversation and groaned. Why wouldn't they just get together?!

“Everything went as planned?” Yondu asked as Jessa handed him something wrapped in a cloth.

“Yeah, but Obfonteri nearly got me killed.”

Kraglin turned and went to say something. “Relax, I'm fucking with you. I missed a shot by a fraction of an inch and Kraglin saved my ass, but almost shot me at the same time.” Jessa leaned up against the ship and started messing with one of her rings.

“You comin’ to the bar with us?” Yondu asked.

“Yeah. I just have to clean up a bit and let my crew loose.”

Jessa pushed herself off of the ship and started heading to her ship a few hundred yards away. Jessa boarded and could feel herself being watched. She looked over and saw Kraglin still outside. Jessa gave him a short wave before closing up her ship until she came back out. 

Their relationship was complicated. He had flirted with her every time they met for the past nineteen years and Jessa had flirted back, but every time she went to make a solid move, he was with someone else. Kraglin had tried the same thing, but the rest of the crew always convinced him to get a hooker like the rest of them and quit holding out for the Terran girl. Yondu had actually tried getting Kraglin away from the cyborg prostitutes to go drink with Jessa, but it never worked. He may have been captain, but the persuasion of fifteen other men was greater than his influence. Peter, on the other hand, tried being his wingman, but was the worst wingman in the history of the Galaxy.

“You're back already?” Cinder asked. After Jessa had been promoted to Captain, she had selected Cinder to be first mate. Her father still travelled with them, but had stepped down from captain due to his age. The Krylorian doctor had been the one to prevent her from being auctioned off as someone’s dinner and she was grateful to him. Besides, he was one of the few she actually trusted.

“Yes. Tell the crew they can go drink, but my rule on prostitutes still stands. Absolutely none. We don't waste our units on casual sex. I'm going out with Captain Udonta and his crew. You are welcome to join me, but don't feel obligated,” Jessa explained as they walked. She reached her quarters and punched in a code. The door slid open and Jessa entered, allowing Cinder to follow.

“I will be staying in tonight. I have been trying to find a way to help the crew be less hungover after nights like this.”

“Well, if you get bored, come find me.”

Jessa pulled her jacket off and tossed it onto the bed. She changed out of her button down and checked for any injuries in the mirror. There was nothing that needed to be treated, but there were some fresh bruises. Kree could hit hard.

Jessa grabbed two shirts and held them up to Cinder.

“Which one?”

“Whichever one you want to wear.”

“You're the worst and I don't know why I keep you around,” Jessa stated, pulling on the black v-neck shirt. She pulled her jacket back on and checked herself over again. “Go to your lab, you boring old man. Keep my dad company. He's not as social as he used to be.”

They both left and Jessa went to find the crew. They were sitting around in their meeting room talking and having a laugh. One of them noticed Jessa walking in and they fell silent.

“I'm not here to yell at anyone. You can go out to one of the nearby bars. However, my rule on hookers is still in effect. We don't always have the units to spend on them and I don't want anyone getting in the habit. If we frequently had more units, I would, but we don't. Drinking is on the table, though. I will be with Captain Udonta and his crew. If any of you aren't back when we leave in the morning, you will be staying here. Permanently.”

They all nodded and rushed off as Jessa dismissed them.

She exhaled and started walking to the bar Yondu had told her about earlier. Maybe he wouldn't make her sit awkwardly at a brothel.

Of course it was a brothel. Yondu and his crew had taken a corner booth. Peter was at the bar getting something to drink when he noticed Jessa. He waved her over and she leaned on the bar next to him. 

“Auntie Jessa! What’re you doing here?”

“Yondu invited me. What's up?”

“Oh, nothing!”

“Peter, you're a terrible liar. What is it?”

Peter sighed and glanced past Jessa.

“The crew took bets on if you would try to make a move on Kraglin and the stakes are really high. A lot of them don't think you will.”

“Does he have a hooker?”

“Not yet. They told him if you didn't, they'd pay for one for him.”

“Oh my god. Your crew is full of idiots.”

Jessa took one of the shots from the tray Peter was having loaded and took a deep breath after slamming the glass back onto the counter. She found the table they had occupied and was pleased to find Kraglin was sitting on the edge. There was some room on the edge of the bench. Jessa wove through the crowds and came to the edge of the table.

“Jessa! I knew you'd come, darlin’!” Yondu shouted. He was already drunk. Very drunk. “Take a seat by Kraglin!”

“D’you mind?” Jessa asked.

“Not at all!” Kraglin slid over a bit and Jessa sat beside him. They were close enough friends that they would make physical contact that could be construed as romantic, but was just friendly for them.

“Where's your crew goin’ next?” Kraglin asked, draping an arm around her shoulders.

“Knowhere. I’m going to try finding something for my ship. I've heard they have a lot of Terran stuff hidden in the shops.”

“What are you lookin’ for?”

“I'm looking for some Terran glue.”

“Just get something from a closer planet. Knowhere is really far. Not to mention, a hotbed of crime.”

Jessa turned slightly and looked at her friend.

“ _ I'm _ a criminal.”

He made a vague hand gesture to dismiss her comment.

“Besides, you can get far better glue here.”

Jessa propped her foot up on top of her knee.

“Will it help me fix the sole of my shoe?”

The front of the shoe was starting to peel from the rubber sole. She had tried using other glues on old shoes, but some would eat through her boots and she would be forced to find a new pair. Then again, she had bought these boots on Xandar and not Terra. Terran glue might not work.

“I'll get you some glue from our ship later.”

“Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a moment and Yondu nudged Kraglin, trying to get him to talk to Jessa again.

“Jessa, did you hear about what happened on our ship a few weeks ago?” Yondu asked, leaning forward to hear better.

“No. What happened?”

Yondu was about to start telling the story until Peter came and sat down with the trays of drinks.

“What took so long, boy?”

“Sorry, I needed a lot of drinks!”

Yondu took one of the larger glasses from the tray and sat back, story long forgotten.

Jessa grabbed a drink and was determined to nurse it for as long as possible. She couldn't be drunk if she wanted to get her task done. Besides, the drink was bright blue and she had a bad relationship with brightly colored alcohols from other planets. After a serious fight with her father, she had gone to the nearest bar and drank to forget her emotions. The planet they had been on had a signature neon orange drink that tasted like a popsicle. The downside: ten shots could kill a Terran. Jessa drank nine and Cinder had to force her to vomit in the alleyway behind the bar. He had forced her to stay with Yondu’s crew while he tried to work things out between her and Ulysses. That planet may have been Xandar, but she didn't remember. 

She wasn't feeling too confident in the power of this blue stuff, so she drank slowly and would only have this one glass. She didn't need to get drunk when there were riots to start. Jessa shifted and leaned her head back against the bench and Kraglin's arm. Tonight wasn't the night. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Romance had to wait. 

“You seem uncomfortable. Are you alright?” he asked, lowering his voice a bit so nobody else could hear.

“I'm all good.”

Kraglin cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Do you want to leave?”

Jessa turned her body slightly to face him.

“I'm gonna head out. You stay. I'm just not feeling it tonight.”

“Come on, I'll walk with you.”

Jessa stood and Kraglin followed, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

“I'm going to walk Cap’n Montgomery home.”

The crew cheered and a few whistled, causing Jessa to hide her face in her hand.

“Don't come back until you get some!”

Peter punched him in the arm.

“Dude! She's a captain! We respect Jessa! Also, she could kick your ass!”

“Thanks, Peter!” Jessa called over her shoulder.

As soon as they left the bar, Jessa stopped Kraglin to talk to him.

“I'm sorry for taking you away from your friends.” She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and started shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“It's alright. You're my friend, too. Besides, couldn't stand seein’ them stare at us like that.”

“Like they wanted us to just leave already?”

“Yeah. They took bets seein’ if we would get together tonight. Is it alright if I tell ‘em we did?”

“Why’s that, Kraglin?”

“Well, they said if we didn't, they'd just have me get a hooker. I don't really want a hooker tonight or at all.”

Jessa stopped shifting and stepped forward a bit.

“Why lie to them, when you can actually get a bit of action?” Jessa asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“You’d do that?”

Jessa dropped her voice and leaned closer.

“One of them followed us out. Kiss me now and walk me back. We can discuss after. He will tell the rest of them what he saw and it won't take as much convincing.”

“Sometimes, I'm afraid of how good of a liar you can be.”

“Awesome. It means I'm good at my job.”

Jessa grabbed his face and pulled him down a fraction of an inch to kiss her. They pulled away almost immediately and stared awkwardly at one another under the glow of the neon green lights.

Jessa paused for a second before really processing what she just did.

_ Oh my god, I just kissed Kraglin. And it wasn't as weird as I expected it to be.  _

“Do you wanna do that again, because I do.”

“Hell yeah, I do!” Jessa said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him again.

_ Ok, that one was weird. ‘Hell yeah, I do!’ Are you fucking kidding me?! _

Jessa took their time walking to mentally fight herself about this.

_ You've never been this fucking awkward! Straighten up before you scare him away! He's flirted with me for almost twenty years, we’re past the point of no return, here. Besides, I say weird shit all the time. He's used to it. _

Cinder was wandering the ship when they got back. He stumbled into a wall and turned dramatically to face Jessa.

“Hey, Cinder. What are you doing?”

“Don't tell anyone, but my remedy got me drunk!” He thought he was whispering, but was really shouting. “Are you two here for privacy?”

“No, Cinder. We’re here to talk to you and my dad. We think you two are very fun and perfect company.”

“Really?!”

“Of course not. Go throw up,” Jessa ordered, pointing towards his lab.

“Don't have to tell me twice.”

Cinder hobbled off and Jessa turned back to Kraglin.

“Sometimes he gets in over his head with his experiments. He's a damn good doctor, just not always the best chemist. My quarters?”

“Yeah.” 

Jessa led him down the hall and typed the code to enter her room.

“Sorry, I forgot he'd be here testing medical experiments on himself. Cinder isn't always the best to have around when company is over. But you know that from past experience.”

Kraglin sat on the foot of her bed and Jessa dragged over a chair, propping her foot up on the bed frame.

“Sorry if my crew made you feel weird,” Kraglin mumbled. “They just don't think that it's worth my time to be your friend if I'm not getting laid.”

“A lot of people on Terra have the same views of friendships between men and women. When I was younger, someone asked if a friend of mine was my boyfriend. When I said no, they looked at me like I was insane and told me I was wasting my time being friends with an attractive man. I say bullshit, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion.”

“Even though they're wrong?”

Jessa laughed and said, “You know me too well, Kraglin. But, yeah, even if they're wrong.”

_ Ok, now this is awkward. Way to go, dumbass! _

Jessa inhaled and started to say something at the same time as Kraglin.

“Go ahead,” she urged.

“Cap’n Montgomery, being friends isn't what I have in mind for us.”

“Do you want me to turn on your crew?”

_ Your jokes suck and stop trying to lighten the mood. _

Kraglin let out a small huffing sound that could have been a laugh.

“No. I still want to be friends, but I also want more.”

Jessa straightened up and put both feet on the floor.

“Do you mean a romantic relationship?” Jessa asked, fear creeping into her voice. It had suddenly become very hot in her quarters. Jessa shrugged her jacket off and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Yeah. Jessa, are you alright? You're flushed.” Kraglin pressed the back of his hand to her cheek.

“I'm fine. I think I want the same thing,” Jessa said in one breath. “A lot. Since maybe I was nineteen and I first became a Ravager. The only issue then was my issues with adjusting and the fact that my dad didn't want a space pirate we barely knew to be the man I ended up with. And then he got to know you and so did I and I really liked you. And I thought you were just fucking with me because every time I saw you when we were out, you had a hooker and-” Kraglin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jessa’s.

“You were doing that thing you do when you get nervous.”

“Was I? I didn't notice.”

_ Again with the fucking jokes! _


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter to early Ravager days! Also, the numbers are fucked up because of the prologue. Oops

Somewhere near Xandar

1996

 

_ Jessa leaned back in the chair in the center of the cockpit. Ulysses and Cinder were flying while she ran communications. Yondu and Kraglin were on the screen while Jessa kept trying to help navigate. _

_ “So, what you're telling me is that the Kree want us dead?” _

_ “No, darlin’, the Kree want  _ you  _ dead.” _

_ Jessa blinked and shook her head. _

_ “Why? You two are the ones who fucked them over!” _

_ “Language, young lady!” Ulysses warned. _

_ Jessa waved him off and raised an eyebrow at the two men on the screen. _

_ “Well, you’re the one who actually got caught distractin’ them.” _

_ “Again, not my fault. I don't see why they have a price on  _ my  _ head. All I did was sleep with one of their soldiers.” _

_ “He stabbed you when he found out what you were doin’!” Kraglin interjected. “You lived and now they all want you dead.” _

_ “My dad is sitting right there! He doesn't need to know any of this!” _

_ “He was there!” _

_ Jessa made another vague gesture and a noncommittal sound. She just didn't want to hear about it again. Kraglin and Yondu had wanted to take some artifact from the Kree government for a buyer and Jessa had distracted one of the main guards. While they had been trying to leave, Yondu had decided to try contacting Jessa to let her know the plan. _

_ The guard had answered her communication device, seen Yondu and, in a rage, shoved a knife into her side.  _

_ If they hadn't been directly outside the door, Jessa would have been killed. The guard had went to find his colleagues to help him execute the Terran. Luckily, Yondu and Kraglin had helped Jessa to the safety of her ship where Cinder had to stitch her up and perform difficult Terran medical procedures. Jessa wasn't allowed to do any potentially dangerous runs until further notice and had a large wound on her side that was stitched and wrapped in gauze. She had kept the knife, though.  _

_ “Listen, I don't want to repeat what happened back there. Next time we work together to steal something, I want to help actually get the thing, not sleep with a guard while you guys get the glory. If it wasn't for me, that guard would've actually killed you before you got into the vault. You're welcome.” _

_ “You're very mean right now,” Kraglin commented. _

_ “I had a knife sticking out of my side a few days ago. You'd be mean if you got stabbed by a giant Kree man, too!” _

_ “She's got a point,” Yondu said. _

_ “You're responsible, too. I don't want to hear shit from you, Udonta. If you hadn't video called me, I wouldn't have been stabbed. I could've left calmly.” _

_ “You're being a bitch and, I gotta tell you, I like it.” _

_ “Joke’s on you, I've always been like this. Alright, we’re going to be landing soon. You guys are still meeting us to sell it?” _

_ “Yeah. We got it, don't we?” _

_ Jessa rolled her eyes and signed off of the video. _

_ “Cinder, drive for a moment. I'm going to address the crew.” _

_ Ulysses left and Cinder flipped on autopilot. _

_ “Haven't told your father about this yet. Our little secret.” He turned his chair to face Jessa.  _

_ “Awesome. I have an upper hand.” _

_ “You and Kraglin seem rather close. Care to explain?” _

_ “Not really, Cinder. Why?” _

_ “When I was working on you, he refused to leave the room. He wanted to be by your side until you woke up, which he was. And he seemed very bitter about how you distracted that guard. Also, every time you two see one another, you both flirt.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Act on it or I will do it for you!” _

_ “You're a terrible matchmaker. I will take care of it.” _

_ “Soon?” _

_ “Maybe.” _

_ Cinder rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to the CD player they had worked to install in the cockpit. _

_ “What would you like to hear?” _

_ “Play the one I made! The disc has my handwriting on it.” _

_ Cinder flipped through the case and held up a silver disc that read “Space Jamz: Jessa’s Sick Tunes” in blue permanent marker. _

_ “That's the one!” _

_ Cinder placed it in the slot and waited for the disc to start playing. After four years, he had grown to enjoy Terran music. The stuff Jessa played was all good. He had become particularly fond of an artist called David Bowie and was pleased to hear a familiar guitar intro playing. _

_ “It has David Bowie on it!” Cinder shouted in excitement as Suffragette City played. _

_ “I have a few songs of his on there. There are other CDs I made in there. This one is good for travelling, though.” _

_ It was nice having Cinder around. He made a good companion and was very close with Jessa and her father. He was also very good at giving advice, which came as a surprise to Jessa. Just not relationship advice.  _

_ “You should talk to him more. I've known Kraglin for a while now and know him quite well. I think you two would make a good match.” _

_ “Yeah, except he's always with those damn robot hookers,” Jessa snorted. She would've slouched back in the chair, but that would hurt like hell. _

_ “Well, when we get to Xandar, Yondu has plans for us to all go out drinking. You can spend time with him.” _

_ “Yes, I'll drink him under the table and then admit my feelings so he doesn't remember in the morning.” _

_ “Try again.” _

_ “I will not drink Kraglin under the table and have a real conversation with him.” _

_ Cinder nodded in approval. Jessa rolled her eyes as the song faded out. _

_ When they landed, Yondu and his crew were waiting for them. Peter, as usual, had his music playing and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It was starting to get dark as the crew left their ship with Ulysses and Jessa leading the pack. _

_ “We’re gonna go sell this thing and meet you at the bar,” Yondu told Ulysses. “Jessa!” _

_ Jessa broke from her group, following Yondu and Kraglin to sell the stolen artifact. It was some old Kree jewelry that really wasn't worth getting stabbed. _

_ “How’s your daddy feelin’ about all this?” Yondu asked Jessa. _

_ “You're damn lucky he didn't come with the three of us. After the stunt we pulled back there, I'm surprised he isn't trying to lock me away so I don't end up in danger anymore. He's pissed that I got stabbed back there. Romulus, there, needed to chill the fuck out over invading my privacy. I should've been the one stabbing him.” _

_ “I don't think Romulus was his name.” _

_ “Close enough.” _

_ Kraglin quickly changed positions to walk on Jessa’s left side. _

_ “How are you holding up?” _

_ “It hurts like hell, but I'm not dead. Thanks for not leaving me back there.” _

_ “What did you expect?” _

_ “Well, you know I have serious trust issues, so I kind of expected you to just leave me behind.” _

_ “We may be Ravagers, but we aren't heartless, Jessa.” _

_ “I know that. You're good men.” _

_ They stopped in front of a shop and Yondu knocked on the door. _

_ “Captain Udonta, I've been expecting you. Come in.” _

_ They all stepped into the shop and the door slid closed behind them. The shop was dim and seemed a bit seedy. The owner was a Krylorian woman with her hair pulled back into very tight pigtails. _

_ “You retrieved it?” _

_ “Yeah. We got the necklace. Our price is still the same?” _

_ “Yes. Five hundred thousand units. Split two ways. One half for your crew and one half for your female companion’s crew.” _

_ “Female companion?” Jessa asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “Well, I'm afraid I don't remember your name. I just didn't care that much.” _

_ “Wait until after she pays us,” Yondu warned Jessa quietly.  _

_ She was very smug and annoying. Jessa inhaled deeply and kept her composure. The Krylorian woman typed something into her glass tablet and looked back up at them. _

_ “I've transferred the units according to the account numbers you gave me.” _

_ “Now, you can,” Yondu told Jessa. She released the breath she had been holding. Yondu and Kraglin stepped back towards the door. _

_ “Listen, bitch, I got stabbed so you could have that necklace. The least you could do is respect me a bit more.” Jessa turned and walked from the shop. _

_ “Are you comin’ out with us?” Kraglin asked Jessa as they walked. _

_ “Yeah, I have to change my shirt, though. I popped a stitch earlier and had to have Cinder clean me up.” _

_ “You're real casual about this and I'm concerned.” _

_ “I'm fine. It isn't like I still have a knife in my side.” _

_ “What did you do with the knife anyway?” _

_ “I cleaned it and kept it.” _

_ Jessa pulled the knife from the left side of her holster and showed it to Kraglin. _

_ “Put that away!” Yondu hissed and Jessa scrambled to put the knife back and hide it under her jacket. _

_ The bar wasn't that far from where the ships were, so Jessa had went to her ship unaccompanied while the others were at the bar. _

_ The white shirt she had been wearing had a large blotch of semi-dried blood on the side and Jessa didn't really want anyone dangerous knowing she had a weakness if a fight broke out. _

_ She grabbed the first shirt in sight and peeled off the stained one. She looked at the large gauze patch that was taped over the wound. _

_ “Dumbass,” she muttered, shaking her head. Jessa carefully pulled the new shirt on and regretted grabbing it. At one point, it had been a Boy Scouts of America t-shirt, but an eighteen year old Jessa had wanted to look like a “hot grunge girl” and cut parts of it. She had cut the bottom hem to reveal her a sliver of stomach over the top of her pants and a large V-shape in the neckline. _

_ “Why did I bring this with me?”  _

_ Maybe she was going to some party with her dad’s attractive neighbor before they were abducted. She didn't remember, but this shirt was here and she decided to stick with it. Jessa pulled her jacket back on and headed out. _

_ Some of the members of Yondu’s crew were outside with sex bots by their sides. They recognized Jessa and some waved. Others shouted. Yes, they were all very drunk. _

_ Jessa wove through the crowd and found her friends sitting at a table towards the back. _

_ “Where'd you go? And what are you wearing?!” Cinder asked as Jessa sat down next to Yondu. Her father was up at the bar and Kraglin had disappeared somewhere. _

_ “I had to change because my shirt had blood on it from when I popped one of my stitches. I forgot why I had this shirt, but it looks very good on me.” _

_ “I will accept those answers. What are you drinking tonight?” _

_ “Whatever my dad brings over.” _

_ “Don't get too drunk. I'm heading out to a different bar. This one isn't my style. It isn't too far if anyone cares to join me,” Cinder said, rising and leaving the bar.  _

_ Kraglin came back and sat on the edge beside Jessa. _

_ “Is my dad mad at you?” Jessa asked. _

_ “He's not mad, he's disappointed,” Kraglin said, mimicking the paternal tone. “And he's more upset with Cap’n. He thinks it was his idea.” _

_ “Should I tell him it was my idea?” _

_ “No! He would be so mad at you. Cap’n and I would rather have him upset with us than for y’all to fight. Your relationship is too important to be ruined.” _

_ Jessa didn't want to ruin their alliance and her father’s friendships. She had done plenty of stupid things in the past. He could get past this small thing. _

_ “I've done so many stupid things in the past. This will barely be a blip on his radar. I'll tell my dad later.” _

_ “Tell me what?” Ulysses asked, sitting down with a tray of drinks.  _

_ “Nothing, Dad. I'll explain later.” _

_ “Why not now, Jessa?” _

_ “Because it isn't something to discuss with Yondu and Kraglin around.” _

_ “Are you pregnant? Did that Kree scumbag who stabbed you knock you up?” _

_ “What?! No!” _

_ “Then it isn't that bad. Tell me.” _

_ “Fine. Sleeping with that guard was my idea so stop being mad at Yondu and Kraglin.” _

_ “What?!” _

Shit.

_ “You decided to put your life in danger for a goddamn necklace?! That's the stupidest fuckin’ idea you've ever had, girl!” _

_ His accent had gotten so thick, it was nearly unintelligible. _

_ “Git outside right now,” Ulysses hissed. His face was starting to turn red. Kraglin let Jessa out and she followed her dad outside. They went out behind the bar and Ulysses turned to Jessa. _

_ “How fuckin’ dare you, Jessa! You coulda died! D’you have any idea how worried I was about’cha?” Ulysses shouted.  _

_ “Dad! Calm down for a second! I lived! Besides, I just got our crew two hundred fifty thousand credits!” _

_ “Oh, that makes everythin’ better, don't it?” he cried.  _

_ “You're being ridiculous! I'm fine now!” _

_ “Do you know how it felt seein’ you pale and close to dyin’? My little girl almost got killed over a goddamn necklace! I was worried sick about you! You've done stupid shit in the past, but this was downright idiotic, Jessa!” _

_ He just kept shouting and Jessa couldn't help but shout back. Hearing everything he said just hurt and enraged her. She couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes and spilling. _

_ “Jessa, I didn't mean-” Ulysses started, dropping his voice. _

_ “No. Get away from me.” Jessa turned and left to find some other bar. She remembered Cinder had gone to a different bar and decided to go find him. There were a lot of men inside. _

_ “Jessa, what are you doing here?” Cinder asked. _

_ “My dad and I fought and I need a drink.” _

_ Cinder wanted to help, but knew Jessa needed her space. _

_ “What's the strongest you have?” Jessa asked the bartender. He smirked and poured a bright orange liquid into a shot glass, passing it to Jessa. She slammed it back and felt the familiar sting of alcohol. It tasted like a Terran popsicle. It was good. _

_ She just kept taking shots. She had hit nine and couldn't see straight. _

_ “I've never been this drunk,” she slurred at the bartender. He faked a smile and nodded slowly. _

_ “I'm cutting you off, babe. Someone needs to take you home.” _

_ “I don't have a home! I'm a Ravager who was stolen from Terra to be sold as meat or a slave.” _

_ “You're Terran?! I need a doctor!” _

_ “I'm a doctor!” Cinder shouted from down the bar, running over. _

_ “She's Terran and had our signature drink.” _

_ “How many shots?” _

_ “Nine. Ten will kill her,” the bartender said in a panic. _

_ “I could die,” Jessa laughed as Cinder helped her off the stool and dragged her to the back exit. Jessa had gone limp and Cinder held her up and opened her mouth. _

_ “Sorry, Jessa.” He stuck his index and middle finger down her throat and felt her heave, withdrawing his hand as she coughed and vomited on the pavement. _

_ “Come on, dear. You'll be fine.” _

_ “I popped a stitch,” Jessa groaned. “Again.” _

_ “Come on. We’ll talk at the ship. I'll clean you up.” _

_ Cinder helped Jessa back to the ship. _

_ “Sorry I ruined your night out.” _

_ “It's fine. I'd rather have the first mate of my ship alive than party with a bunch of sweaty young men. They're all around your age. Too young for me.” _


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the first few chapters already written and that's why they keep getting posted in quick succession. Anyway, Yondu is going to make some sex jokes in this chapter. More to come in the upcoming chapters.

“Auntie Jessa, I was thinking.”

“Sounds dangerous, Peter,” Jessa said, not looking up from her tablet. They were still docked from their run earlier that week. Something had happened with the Nova Corps and the Ravagers needed to lie low for a bit. Some of Jessa’s crew had started a fight in public with a bounty hunter and nearly got themselves arrested. After dealing out punishment, the crews had decided that having two Ravager ships leave at the same time was a bad idea.

Jessa had stayed the night on Yondu’s ship and was sitting in a supply room with Peter, Kraglin and Yondu. They often had their private conversations in this room.

“Very funny, Auntie Jessa.”

“Sorry, it has become a reflex.”

“Good one,” Yondu grunted from the corner. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“You said something about being sold to a butcher but I've never heard of or met someone who has eaten a Terran. Was it just an empty threat?”

Jessa put down her tablet and looked at Peter.

“Care to test that theory? Piss off your dad enough and he’ll feed you to the crew.”

“He's not my dad,” Peter grumbled.

“Of course you've met someone who has eaten a Terran, boy. Kraglin’s sittin’ right next to you.” Yondu laughed at his own innuendo.

Jessa froze and exchanged a look with Kraglin.  _ “You told?” _ she mouthed, raising an eyebrow. He made a gesture back which accompanied a face of confusion. 

“Run that by me again, Udonta,” Jessa growled.

“You heard me. And I heard you.”

_ Fuck. _

If Yondu heard, who else heard? She was hoping that he would have the slightest amount of respect for her that he'd only make jokes about it to this small group.

“Oh, that's gross!” Peter cried suddenly.

“Welcome to the joke, kid,” Jessa muttered, shaking her head. Despite all of his escapades, Peter sometimes didn't get all of the blatantly sexual jokes that Yondu and the older crew members made.

“Wait, so are you two together?” Peter asked Kraglin as Jessa went back to reading something on her tablet.

“Yeah. It started the night we landed.”

“Thank god! We've all been waiting for almost twenty years!”

Jessa glanced up and rolled her eyes.

“Why didn't you guys say something?”

“We wanted you to figure it out yourself, boy. Except, from what I've heard, Cap’n Jessa started it,” Yondu commented. “That true, boy?”

Kraglin nodded, a light blue flush creeping onto his face once again. It was weird discussing a romantic relationship with Yondu and Peter, who only ever had one night stands with women whose names were never remembered. Kraglin could probably have a better conversation about relationships with Jessa’s father and Cinder, who had been married for ten years. Ever since she had been stabbed, Ulysses was weary of any man who expressed the slightest amount of interest in Jessa. Cinder was the same way. When they found out,  _ if  _ they found out, Jessa had warned Kraglin that they would probably both interrogate him.

 

***

 

_ “Jessa, they know me,” Kraglin said as Jessa laid her head on his chest. _

_ “Yeah, but my dads are still upset over the whole Kree thing that happened. They don't trust men who get near me. Let alone any man who has actually had sex with me.” _

_ “Hey, what they don't know, can't hurt them.” _

_ “Last time we kept a secret from my dad, I almost overdosed on some Xandarian alcohol.” _

_ “That's… very true and you make a good point.” _

_ “When should we actually tell them?” _

_ “Give it time,” Kraglin advised. _

 

***

 

“You two haven't told her daddy yet?” Yondu asked in shock. Peter had gone off to stretch his legs a bit while the others stayed in the storeroom.

“No. I think Kraglin is afraid of my dad, so we are going to give it time before actually telling him.”

“What about Cinder? Does he know?”

“No. He was absolutely hammered when Kraglin came back to my ship, so he probably doesn't know yet.”

Yondu shook his head and laughed.

“You two are in for one hell of a talkin’ to.”

Jessa turned to Kraglin.

“Should we tell them?”

“Do it,” Yondu interjected. “Keepin’ secrets from them is bad for all of us.”

“You heard the captain,” Jessa told Kraglin before he could protest. “We are going to talk to my dads.”

She hopped down from the large crate on which they had been sitting and started to leave. Yondu motioned for Kraglin to follow and leaned back against the wall.

“You've got a good one, there, boy. Don't fuck it up,” he warned before Kraglin stepped outside.

Cinder and Ulysses were sitting in Cinder’s lab trying to perfect  _ another _ concoction.

“Jessa, try this,” Cinder announced, holding a test tube out to her. Jessa looked at the dark pink liquid and shook her head. 

“No, thanks. High school chemistry teachers tell you to not eat or drink from lab equipment.”

“I think I've perfected my hangover cure!”

“I don't get hungover. I also don't have a hangover right now. It wouldn't work.”

“I realized that if you aren't currently hungover, it will get you very drunk. I tried it on myself while sober, that's why I was so drunk last time you brought Kraglin over.”

“So, you're trying to get me drunk? What bad news do you have for me?”

Cinder exchanged a look with Ulysses.

“Nothing. He just knows better than to test something like that on me. You're young and will recover well.”

“After we talk. Sit down, Cinder.”

Cinder sat down on his workbench and listened attentively.

“Your daughter and I are together,” Kraglin told the two men. “I understand if you disa-”

Ulysses and Cinder stood, each placing a hand on one of his shoulders.

“What the hell took you so long?” Cinder asked.

Jessa gave him a thumbs up and a smile as her dad started talking to Kraglin and walking down the hall with him. 

“It took you long enough,” Cinder commented to Jessa.

“I know. I'm glad I did it, though.”

“I gave him so many pep talks. I'm a bit disappointed that he didn't act on it first. I gave the first one shortly after you two met.”

Jessa turned to Cinder in shock.

_ Wait, what? _


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A current timeline chapter, but with a small flashback in the middle. Explains something I mentioned in the prologue about Jessa's mom and does mention abuse. And the gang gets into a bar brawl with a surprise guest! Also includes my accepting of a headcanon on tumblr where Peter is hard of hearing.  
> Thanks to all of you for reading this! Enjoy!

Jessa sat concentrating on flying the ship. Fleetwood Mac played softly in the background and everyone was asleep. These were the moments she enjoyed the most. No crew members picking fights with each other.

Everything was quiet.

Until the monitor to her left started beeping and flashing a message.

INCOMING CALL: YONDU UDONTA

“What do you want, Yondu?” Jessa asked, flipping on autopilot and turning to face the screen.

“You forgot somethin’ on my ship, Jessa.”

“Don't be ridiculous, I didn't- holy shit.” Yondu laughed as Jessa hid her face.

“Didn't figure it out?” Yondu teased, holding up what Jessa knew was her underwear.

“I thought I grabbed those,” she groaned.

“I think I'll put’em in my trinket collection.”

Jessa rolled her eyes.

“Really funny, Yondu. Where did you even get those?”

“Found’em in the storeroom. Under a shelf.”

Jessa mentally cursed herself for being so careless. Then again, she hadn't been on the Eclector in a few months.

“How long have you had those?”

“A while. Figured you'd be flyin’ with your daddy and didn't want him comin’ to kill me.”

“That sounds fake, but alright.”

“Next time we dock, I'll give’em back.”

“Hey, does Kraglin know you have those?”

“Yeah. I double checked with him that they were yours.”

Jessa rolled her eyes again and leaned back in the chair. She would never live this down. As long as her dad and the rest of Yondu’s crew never found out, she'd probably be fine. Then again, this was Yondu she was talking about. He would probably mention it while drunk and Jessa would have to try explaining to her dad that she was in a hurry and had forgotten to grab the rest of her stuff. That would never fly.

“Just don't ever tell my dad about this,” Jessa groaned.

“Don't worry, I won't.”

“Thanks, Yondu.”

“So, where are you headed?” Yondu asked, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable.

“Don't know. We’re just waiting for work to come up on our radar. We’ll see where work takes us.”

Something caught Jessa’s eye outside. A small fleet of ships was flying towards them.

“I'm gonna call you back, Yondu,” Jessa said, not taking her eyes off the ships. She flipped autopilot off and started steering away from the fleet, but close enough to see who they were. The smaller ships were followed closely by a much larger warship. The architecture was Kree.

“Check this out,” Jessa said, turning the screen so Yondu could see the ships.

“Looks dangerous. Stay out of their way. Some of the Kree have been pretty pissy after the treaty with Xandar. And, considerin’ you thought Kraglin was Terran, they could think you're Xandarian.”

“I will. Bye, Yondu.”

They ended the call and Jessa kept watching the ships go by. The warship was a bit too close for comfort. She cut the wheel and took a nosedive below to avoid getting hit. One of the small ships noticed and turned to follow.

“Oh, boy.”

_ This is what happens when you're a space pirate _ .

She did seem pretty suspicious.

“What was that for?” Ulysses asked, stumbling into the cockpit. He was still half asleep.

“Dodged a Kree warship. Also, we’re getting tailed. I'm going to make a jump. How’s Krylor sounding?”

“Do what you have to.” Ulysses ambled back to his quarters and Jessa steered carefully to make her jump.

“This is your captain speaking. We’re about to make a jump. Brace yourselves,” Jessa announced over a speaker system. 

Just before approaching her gate, the ship stopped tailing her.

“This is your captain... again. Jump averted.”

Jessa went back onto her course of wandering aimlessly and checked the cockpit to see if anything had fallen out of place.

Why had the fleet of a Kree warship wanted to follow her? Surely those Kree soldiers couldn't remember her from all those years ago. Only a few had seen her and many of them had looked older. They couldn't still be in active duty. Then again, Jessa didn't know exactly how Kree aged. Besides, the one who stabbed her had probably killed many people after her. He wouldn't remember a random Terran girl who was left to bleed out on the floor of what looked like a room for large meetings. She didn't even remember  _ his _ name after a  _ few days _ . There was no way in hell he'd remember her name or face after fifteen years.

_ Yeah, but what if he  _ does _ remember you, jackass? _

_ Um, if he does, the boy needs to get over himself.  _

_ Is this really a talk we’re going to have? _

Jessa shook her head and flipped autopilot back on to give herself a rest. Jessa typically would fly for hours on end, but something had come over her.

_ Is this how a long distance relationship is supposed to feel? _

Jessa tried to shake off that feeling, but couldn't. They hadn't talked since they had both left Xandar. That had been three months ago. If Yondu was still up, Kraglin had to be awake. Jessa typed something into her tablet and the monitor above her popped up with a call waiting screen.

She tapped her foot along with the song playing in the background.

_ Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies… _

The sound of her heel against the metal made a sharp metallic sound, but was still quiet enough to not overpower the music.

CALL FAILED

The message flashed on the screen and Jessa sighed.

_ Maybe they're out! _

_ Maybe he's cheating on you. _

_ Shut up! He wouldn't do that. _

_ Oh my god. Would he? _

Jessa found herself panicking over this possibility. It was highly unlikely, but she had come up with the idea and couldn't get rid of it.

_ God damn it. Maybe I should try again. _

Jessa typed the information back into the tablet and waited.

CALL FAILED

After six hours and twenty failed calls, Jessa was close to tears. She had allowed her anxiety to get the better of her mind and couldn't stop thinking of all the bad things that could have happened.

_ He's cheating on me. They crashed. Someone attacked them. _

The list went on until she allowed a high pitched sob past her lips. She looked a mess and felt like the temperature had spiked in the cockpit. Jessa shook her jacket off and draped it over the back of her chair. She jumped and shook out her limbs, trying to get past the anxiety and tears.

The monitor started blinking at her and a ringing sound echoed through the small space. Jessa leapt across the room and clicked the accept button.

“Are you alright?” Kraglin asked, seeing Jessa on the screen. She had eyeliner running down her face and was very shiny. Her jacket was thrown over her chair in the background and her hair had been pulled up carelessly.

“I'm fine. How are you?”

“Fine. What did you do?”

Jessa looked around her space.

“Well, I got lonely and decided to call you. Then you didn't pick up and I freaked out. I thought you were hurt.” She was going to leave out the part about having a complete panic attack. 

“No, I'm fine. We were out getting supplies.”

_ For six hours? No. _

_ Shut the fuck up. Nobody wants to hear you right now. _

“Really?”

“Yeah. We went to get supplies and trade with a collector. She had some trinkets Yondu wanted and drove a hard bargain. He had to negotiate with her for a while.”

“Did he get his trinkets?”

“Yes. He got three new figurines for his console. We’re also out quite a few units because of it.”

“Oh my god, what a child!” Jessa laughed, sitting down in her chair and crossing her legs.

“Cap’n has a vision for his console. And that involves a lot of flashy little critters.”

“I'm glad you guys are alright.”

“Hey, what's this I heard about a Kree warship?”

“Oh, that's nothing. I just got followed for a bit,” Jessa said, waving him off.

“Cap’n nearly went to find you. We were going to cancel our run until we realized we were running very low on some of the things we needed.”

“I handled it well. They stopped tailing me after I was about to make a jump.”

She heard something break in the background and Kraglin turned swiftly.

“I have to go get the crew in order. I'll see ya ‘round, babe.”

“Alright. Bye, Kraglin.”

Jessa exited the call and went out into the main hall of the ship. Cinder was walking towards her.

“You were up all night,” he observed. “And you cried.”

“Yes. I was tired and anxious. I couldn't control myself.”

“Jessa, do we need to talk?”

The last time Jessa had a breakdown like this, she had seen someone who reminded her of her mother. She had locked herself in her quarters and blared music, refusing to sleep and letting her mind race.

 

***

 

_ Cinder and Ulysses sat outside Jessa’s door. They could hear “Gold Dust Woman” by Fleetwood Mac playing through the wall. This wasn't good. _

_ “Is she going to be alright?” Cinder asked. He had never seen Jessa get like this. She was normally very composed. Something about their buyer had scared her. Made her panic and quickly walk back to the ship and lock herself away. _

_ Jessa was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling as music played at full volume and trying to forget all of those awful things that woman did to her and her father. This was how her father had protected her from hearing them fight. He gave her the music he had listened to on his Walkman. He let her listen to whatever tape was in there. She was thirteen when she first noticed the bruises on her father. How he would disappear into a room with her mother before handing Jessa the tapes and headphones so she could be spared. It was soon after that she received a beating that kept her home from school. People had started talking when she showed up later that week with bruises on her legs and wrists. The teachers tried contacting her parents after a few months of Jessa skipping classes, but Jessa begged them to leave it alone. She would often sit on the fields outside and listen to music or hide in the locker room showers. Her father had to come in to get her from class after she had a meltdown when a teacher confronted her. The principal noticed his bruises, too. The police investigated their home soon after Jessa turned fourteen. They pushed Ulysses to press charges. He followed their demands for Jessa’s safety. He didn't want her getting hurt anymore. Andrea had berated and hurt her to the point of Jessa no longer eating or sleeping. She would stay awake, listening to her father’s music while they fought all night. The summer before she started high school, Ulysses had successfully filed a restraining order against Andrea and moved Jessa back to Portland where they had lived before. She finished high school at the top of her class and attended Portland State University to pursue a degree in astronomy. _

_ “She used to get like this when she was younger. It is because of her mother. Jessa probably saw someone who looked like her.” _

_ Cinder thought back to when they were at the buyer’s location. _

_ “She panicked when she saw our client and left faster than I thought was possible for her.” _

_ “I'm going to talk to her,” Ulysses said, standing and typing a code into the door. It slid open and Cinder got the full effect of how loud the music was in there. _

_ “Hey, kid.” _

_ Jessa picked her head up and let herself fall back down upon seeing her father. He sat next to her. _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “I saw someone who looked like Andrea. It was our buyer. I couldn't help myself. I just left as quickly as I could. I'm sorry, Dad,” Jessa explained through tears. _

_ “Don't be. If you didn't want to be in the same room with her, you had every right to leave.” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ Ulysses stood and walked out to see Cinder still standing outside. _

_ “She just needs time. She’ll be fine.” _

 

***

 

“No, Cinder, I'm fine.”

“That sounds like a lie, but I'll let it slide. You  _ should  _ get some sleep, though.”

“I'm fine,” Jessa reiterated. She wasn't, but it would get Cinder to leave her alone.

“Alright, but if you need anything, come to my lab immediately. We can't have a sick captain.”

“We  _ can,  _ but we  _ shouldn't. _ ”

“You know what I meant.”

Cinder turned and went back down to his lab. Jessa turned and entered the cockpit.

INCOMING CALL: KRAGLIN OBFONTERI

Jessa answered the call and flopped down in her chair.

“What happened back there?” Jessa asked.

“Taserface started a fight and one of our crates of supplies broke open.”

“How have you not exiled him yet? All he does is start shit.”

“People could say the same about you,” Kraglin reminded Jessa. He had a point. Jessa started fights with others more times than either of them could count.

“I start shit with enemies, not my own crew. Besides, I'm a captain.”

Kraglin made a gesture that said “you got me there.”

“So, where are you guys docking next?” Jessa asked.

“Don't know. Cap’n and I are tryin’ to decide. We aren't gettin’ anything on our radar.”

“Same here. Maybe the systems are updating. Or maybe there's just no work. Either way, we’re both just wandering aimlessly through space, trying to figure out our next move.”

The system the Ravagers used for work hadn't flashed new opportunities in a couple of weeks. Nothing was on the small screen.

“Honestly, I might try to reload it and see if that's what's wrong with it. There's no way in hell that there is absolutely no work for us in the galaxy.”

Jessa disconnected the small device and waited for a few moments before connecting it once more. A loading screen was displayed.

“When it beeps, it'll be reloaded. We’ll see if it was just a glitch.”

“What if you broke it?”

“I've seen Yondu do this plenty of times. I didn't break it.”

Yondu, much like a stereotypical Terran dad, used the philosophy of “did you unplug it and plug it back in?” to get things back up and running.

The machine beeped and Jessa looked over. Still blank.

“There is literally no work.”

Kraglin groaned and turned to Yondu off screen.

“There's nothin’! Jessa just reloaded her system and checked.”

“This is gettin’ ridiculous, boy!” Yondu shouted. He came and stood behind Kraglin. “What’re your plans?”

“I don't know, float around aimlessly until something pops up.”

“Meet us out on Krylor. We can talk there.”

“You haven't seen me in three months, Udonta. You're starting to get clingy,” Jessa laughed. “I'll turn around. I've actually been sitting in this same spot for six hours, so I'm close to the jumping point. We will be there soon.”

“See ya soon, babe,” Kraglin said as Jessa gave him a small two-finger salute and ended the call. She turned off the brake and turned the ship around.

Many Krylorians, like Cinder, had left the planet for other opportunities. Some lived on Xandar or other planets nearby. Despite this mass exodus, the cities were still packed. Not just with Krylorians, but other races, too. Kree, Xandarian and even a few Centaurians like Yondu.

“Alright, this city is full of crime. Keep an eye on your pockets and personal belongings,” Cinder warned as they disembarked. Their ship was parked outside the city in what resembled a parking lot. Yondu’s ship was starting to land as Jessa’s crew unloaded. They had stayed small since their re-formation as the Ulysses Ravager Clan.

Peter was the first one off the ship, running to Jessa and holding onto her.

“Dude, you are too old to do this. You're in your thirties. Also, I can't breathe.”

When he was younger and still much smaller than Jessa, Peter would run into her arms if their crews met up after he had a fight with Yondu. Peter released Jessa, but stayed close to her.

“What happened?”

“I got in a fight with Yondu.”

“What happened?”

“I thought I lost my hearing aid and he started an argument. It wasn't lost, just misplaced temporarily.”

“Did you find it?” Jessa asked, voice growing shrill from panic.

“Yeah, but he still yelled at me.”

“Peter, he was probably worried. It's a parent thing. When my dad gets worried about me, we fight. When I got stabbed, my dad and I had our worst fight. Your dad probably just freaked out, thinking you would get hurt.”

The rest of the crew was out shortly after Peter.

“Just let him cool down. It will get better. I'm gonna go talk to your dad and Kraglin.”

“Fine,” Peter sighed.

Jessa shoved her hands in her pockets and walked over to where Yondu and Kraglin were standing. Krylor was cold at this time of year. All of the Ravagers had pulled their jackets closer to their bodies.  

“My boy told you what happened?”

“Yeah. He seems kind of upset, but it'll pass. He’ll be fine in a few hours.”

Jessa had been in enough arguments with her father to know which level of severity took which recovery time. Yondu, who got angry often, would pick a fight with anyone. His scuffles with Peter were like any fight a parent and child would have. Peter would do something reckless and Yondu would fight with him.

“Maybe try… apologizing to him. I know, I know! Your pride and shit, but he's your boy and Peter was freaking out more than you were. Just lay off a little bit. He's a grown man.”

Yondu tried to protest, but Jessa raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

“Good. Do you know where the nearest bar is?”

“Darlin’, I could find any bar in the galaxy if you asked.”

“That's what I like to hear. Don't know why you didn't choose Contraxia, though.”

Yondu dismissed his crew and stayed standing with the small group of high ranking crew members. And Peter. Ulysses was still highly respected after stepping down from captain to just advise and live on the ship. These meetings they had were only for captains, first mates and family.

Jessa wrapped her jacket closer to her body as they walked to try retaining  _ some _ warmth. It wasn't working very well. The wind was bitterly cold.

When they entered the bar, Jessa was flushed and shivering. Everyone else had tracked Krylor’s weather patterns and dressed for the season. They took the back corner booth and sent Peter up for drinks. He was more charismatic and could sometimes get them discounts. Krylorian women seemed to love him. The woman behind the bar giggled at all of his quick jokes as he ordered drinks.

“How the fuck does he get everyone to love him?” Cinder muttered. “He was such an odd child, grew into an odder man and somehow gets more play than anyone here combined.”

“Speak for yourself, Cinder,” Jessa scoffed.

“Sleeping with two men doesn't mean you have play, Jessa. Especially if one tried to kill you afterwards.”

Jessa blinked rapidly, miffed at Cinder’s comment. She then exchanged a look with Kraglin that said “how the fuck does  _ he _ know?”

“You're married!” Jessa retorted. Cinder went to say something back, but realized the situation. “Also, lots of people hate Peter. Kree girl, A’askavariian girl, the one who stabbed him with a fork.”

“You don't know their names?”

“I prefer not to get attached.”

“Is that why you don't remember most names? What's the name of the man who stabbed you?”

“I don't remember  _ his  _ name because he tried killing me. Also, I think it was Romulus.”

Cinder shook his head, partially in amusement and partially in disappointment.

“Also, you're forgetting someone. The girl Yondu flirted with who ended up being gay and took  _ me  _ home instead.”

Peter came back to the table with drinks and handed a glass of something bright pink to Jessa.

“Don't know what it is, but I know you like trying bright drinks.”

“So long as I don't die, I'm good.” Jessa sniffed the drink and drank a bit. “No, bad. Very bad.”

“What does it taste like?” Peter asked.

“It tastes like cough syrup.”

“Well, not everything can taste like a popsicle, Auntie Jessa,” Peter replied, putting his headphones on and leaning back against the seat.

The buzz of noise in the bar fell silent as a small group entered. Peter, who had the best view of the door out of everyone, had his eyes closed and couldn't tell them who had just entered. Each Ravager at the table knew it  _ wasn't _ someone there for a good time.

“Kraglin, can you see?” Jessa asked quietly. They were the second and third in the booth on Peter’s side and Jessa had a slightly obscured view.

“Kree soldiers and some Sakaarans.”

“Oh, shit,” Yondu muttered, glancing over his shoulder. “We better leave quick.”

“I saw Peter pay while he was up at the bar. We’ll be good,” Ulysses added. “Get the boy’s attention.”

“Don't want him causing a scene. All’a y’all, get out on this side and try to get to the door,” Yondu instructed, keeping his voice down.

Ulysses and Cinder tried exiting the booth, but the head Kree noticed them. Jessa froze. She recognized him.

“Ravagers!”

“Fuck,” Kraglin muttered. He gave Jessa a nudge and she started exiting the booth, ready to run. “Don't run. They'll notice and kill you,” he hissed, grabbing Jessa’s bicep as he noticed her about to start for the door.

“Listen, fellas, we’re just tryin’ to leave. We wanted a drink, we got a drink and we were just leavin’,” Ulysses said calmly.

“It's him,” Jessa told Kraglin, fear edging into her voice. He hadn't gotten a good look at the guy before he stabbed Jessa, so there was no recognition between those two. The Kree noticed Jessa and recognized her, though.

He said something to one of his underlings in their native language and the soldier approached Jessa.

“Can I help you?”

_ Now is  _ really _ not the time. _

He grabbed the side of her jacket and pushed it back, grabbing the hem of her shirt.

“Hey, at least fucking buy me dinner first!” Jessa cried, pushing his hands away from her body.

He pulled up the side of her shirt, revealing the scar on her side and the knife that had been partially covered by her shirt. He leaned over to get a closer look at the markings on the weapon.

“The knife is Kree!”

_ Well, this is it. Death. Unless… _

Jessa jerked her knee upwards and landed a blow to his nose. It didn't do much but catch him off guard and start an absolute riot with the other bar patrons.

Peter was still listening to his music, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

There was a sharp whistle and a flash of red. The soldier fell to the ground at Yondu’s feet.

A rowdy patron knocked him to the ground and started trying to fight Yondu.

“Lose the Kree and start fighting someone,” Ulysses told Jessa. Someone was way ahead of them and tried starting a fight with her. Jessa was slammed into the table behind her and tried reaching for the gun holstered to her right leg. It would shoot a bolt of electricity and stun her attacker if she could just reach it. He punched the side of her face and Jessa thought everything slowed down for a second. She was still struggling until cool metal brushed her fingers and she bent to grab the blaster. She released it from the holster and pulled the middle trigger. It was stuck. 

_ Are you fucking kidding me?! _

He grabbed the collar of her jacket and punched Jessa in the the mouth repeatedly. Jessa could taste blood in her mouth. She heard a sharp whistle and her attacker’s blows ceased.

The Kree had slipped out amid the scuffle, assuming the Ravagers had done the same. Someone fired a shot into the ceiling.

“Come on!” the bartender shouted as it fell silent.

“You will all go back to your drinks and nights of festivity,” Ulysses instructed. Something about his shout got everyone to do what he wanted. They all shuffled out or back to their tables. Peter was  _ still  _ sitting with his music.

Ulysses pulled Kraglin off the ground and he wiped the blood from his nose. There were deep blue stains on his shirt and smeared on his skin.

“You good, son?” Ulysses asked.

“‘M fine.”

“Jessa?”

Jessa went to say something, but blood dribbled from her mouth. She gave her father a thumbs up.

“Spit,” Yondu instructed.

Jessa shook her head. She wasn't going to give the poor waitress more to clean up.

Yondu walked over to Peter and grabbed his shoulder, startling him into taking off his headphones. Hooked on a Feeling was playing loudly enough for the others to hear.

“Boy, you best be glad we're all fine,” he growled. “You coulda helped.”

“Yondu, leave the kid alone,” Jessa spoke up, more blood trickling down her chin. The words were slightly distorted. She was determined to not bleed on the floor.

“Babe, you have to spit that out,” Kraglin said, wiping his nose again. There were smears of his blood on the floor, too. 

“She won't unless we leave,” Ulysses told him. Peter stood and started sulkily walking towards the group as the left. Once they were outside, Jessa spit the blood onto the street, leaving a bright red stain and melting the surrounding snow.

“Hey, I think I remembered his real name,” Jessa told Cinder as they walked. They were walking towards the back, making sure Peter didn't get lost.

“Oh?”

“Ronan. It sounds like ‘Roman,’ which is an ancient Terran culture in a city called Rome, named after a man named Romulus. Which is probably why I called him that. Somehow my mind came up with that complicated route while I was losing blood and close to death.”

“Impressive, Jessa. What brought this to mind?”

“I saw him in the bar and remembered him introducing himself.”

“Are you going to call him by his real name?”

“Fuck no! He's Romulus, the douchebag who tried to kill me when I was probably the best lay he'd ever had.”

“You do realize I'm your father, correct?” Cinder asked.

“Yes. But you were also my friend first.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to shit while Jessa is unattended, but what else is new? Marrying David Bowie would've been the fantasy of a thirteen year old Jessa who had just seen Labyrinth for the first time and needed to inform her father of this when she was that age.  
> The name Jaylah is actually the name of a character in Star Trek: Beyond, but I like it a lot.  
> Next chapter is going to be another flashback that goes into depth of when Jessa got stabbed.

Jessa stared at the wall of her quarters. She could feel Kraglin’s arms wrapped around her waist. His breathing was even, but he was awake.

“I know you aren't sleeping,” Jessa commented, continuing to stare at the wall which had writing all over it. This writing consisted of reasons why aliens avoided Terra. Some were in support of her claims. Others were obscure.

_ Y’all bleed red and red is an angry color. _

That had been Kraglin’s contribution after she asked him to add something. They had been drunk when he added this and had Jessa write it for him. It was an uneven scrawl. 

“How could you tell?”

“Breathing patterns. Your breathing was even, but not as quiet as usual. Just relaxed. But it is late and  _ you _ should be asleep.”

“I could say the same about you, Cap’n Montgomery.”

“I have to go piss off my dad. I'll come back to bed after that.”

After their bar brawl earlier that night, the Ravagers had all gotten drunk on Jessa’s ship and patched themselves up. Peter had danced until passing out in a hallway either from too much alcohol or being tired. Yondu was asleep in the navigator’s seat of the cockpit. He was awkwardly positioned and would be sore in the morning. Ulysses and Cinder were in the community sleeping room where they usually slept with the rest of the crew. The others were still out.

Jessa and Kraglin, on the other hand, had gotten a bit frisky and sneaked away to her quarters. They were the only ones still awake on the ship, but not for long.

Jessa grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled her jacket on over it. 

“Babe, pants,” Kraglin reminded her. Jessa looked down at her bare legs and shrugged.

“Better not.” Jessa quickly left the room and locked the door. The community sleeping area wasn't far from where she slept, but Peter was lying on the ground in the middle of her path. His headphones were around his neck and music was still playing. Jessa knelt down and pressed the stop button on his Walkman.

“Sleep well, little boy,” she murmured, kissing his forehead. Jessa stood back up and stepped over Peter. She slid the door open and allowed some light flood into the room. The crew was still out. Perfect.

“Dad! I still want to marry David Bowie!” Jessa shouted into the room. Ulysses shot up and pulled his blaster on Jessa. “Dude, what the hell?”

“Why are you so loud, Jessa? And where the  _ hell _ are your pants?”

“I gotta go!” Jessa slammed the door shut, leapt over Peter and got back to her quarters.

“You have a boyfriend now, Jessa!” Ulysses called, following her down the hall. “And he loves you a shit ton!”

“Yeah and I love him a shit ton, too!” Jessa slipped back into her quarters. “I love you,” she blurted out as Kraglin looked up from the CD player they had found on Knowhere. He had been skipping through songs to find the one he wanted to hear. 

Silence. He just looked at her in shock.

_ Fuck! I messed up and said it too soon. _

Jessa was about to say something when Kraglin stopped what he was doing and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground. Jessa wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself.

“I love you, too.”

_ Holy shit. _

The way they were holding each other was a bad idea. After getting in a bad fight, squeezing someone was going to be painful.

“Oh, no, that's not a good feeling,” Jessa muttered, releasing Kraglin and backing up. She had a large bruise on her spine from being slammed into a table earlier that night. That bruise was aligned perfectly with Kraglin’s arms.

“Let me see.”

Jessa shrugged off her jacket and pulled the back of her shirt up to show Kraglin the dark purple bruise.

“Did you have Cinder check this? It looks real bad, Jessa.”

“I did. He said there are no fractures, only a deep bruise. He checked it when he checked me for a concussion from getting hit in the head so many times. I’m fine internally. I just look really rough right now. But, I mean, we all look bad except Peter.”

Aside from the large bruise on her back, Jessa had bruising on her cheek bone and jaw. Getting hit in the mouth so many times had made her bleed back in the bar and cut the inside of her lip. Kraglin had bruises along his neck from being held down by one of the Kree, who had given him a pretty bad beating.

“You have to be more careful about having that knife on, Jessa. He recognized you and confirmed it was you by looking at the knife. The scar could’a been anyone, but a knife like that is rare and shows status.”

“I know, but if my gun ever acts up like it did back there, I need a backup weapon. I won’t always have Yondu or anyone to help me out. And if I go on a supply run, I’ll need to watch my back because I’m sure that Ronan and his people are still out there.”

“That’s his real name? Ronan?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Shit! He hates Xandarian culture because Xandarians killed his father’s family. He’s one of the guys who’s so pissed about the peace treaty between Xandar and the Kree Empire. They call him ‘Ronan the Accuser.’”

“Oh, fuck. So,  _ you  _ definitely can’t come with me tomorrow.”

This wasn’t good. If this “Accuser” was after her again, Jessa could end up dead within the week. She’d have to lie low again, just like when Ronan had tried to kill her the first time. Then again, he had the ability to kill her in an instant last time. Kree were unbelievably strong, so he could’ve snapped her neck and called it a day. Instead he stabbed her in a nonfatal spot and left her to bleed out in a conference room. There had to be a logical reason for it. So far, Jessa had come up with a few. These reasons included: he wanted to torture her later on, he wanted to disable her temporarily and have the emperor decide what to do with her or he was going to bring a few other soldiers back to execute her. Either way, she had survived because her friends were hypervigilant and Cinder was a damn good doctor. It was still interesting to her that he didn’t kill her then and there. By the standards of the Kree, she had deserved it.

In the morning, Jessa got dressed and made sure all of her weapons were properly functioning before heading out to get some rations. She had decided to go alone because there was no point in worrying her father and endangering the others. Wait, no, she sneaked out to avoid anyone who wanted to come with her. Then again, she could have borrowed Tullk from Yondu to use him as muscle and an intimidator. Going alone was better anyway. The only person who'd end up in danger would be Jessa this way.

Jessa continued walking through the snowy streets which were oddly empty. The frozen stone made a satisfying click against her heels. It wasn't great for stealth, but she only pickpocketed people in loud and crowded areas. It was easier to escape that way. Jessa was quietly humming one of the songs Kraglin had put on last night. It filled the eerie silence and helped keep her off edge.

There was someone following her. She could see their shadow from the corner of her eye. She didn't know what they wanted or who they were, but it was good to be armed and ready to put up a fight if needed.

“If you're going to keep following me, stealth training would be good for you,” she commented, stopping. “That's a good lesson for anyone in a dangerous position.” She turned and faced one of the Kree from the night before. She was young, much younger than Peter. Practically a child. What was she doing with a fanatic like Ronan?

“I was told to follow you by my master. He’ll kill me if he knows I was caught!”

“Hey, I won't tell if you don't. I'm not really one for ratting on others. Especially not when their life depends on it. What’s your name, kid?”

“Jaylah.”

“I'm Jessa. What're you doing working for a guy like Ronan?”

“My father wanted me to join Ronan with my sisters. He’s training us. My biological parents disagreed with the treaty with Xandar, but died recently. Ronan knew them. My father wants my sisters and me to be the best warriors we can.”

“Oh, so they agreed with him?” Jessa had a few suspicions about this girl’s “father.”

“Yes. He wants to wipe out Xandar and its people. Is that why I'm following you? Did you kill his father? Are you from Xandar?”

“No, I'm not  _ that  _ old, Jaylah. I'm also Terran. I screwed him over a few years ago and Ronan wants me dead because of it.”

“Did you steal his knife? I saw you had it.”

“No, he kind of gave it to me. I distracted him while some of my friends stole something from him. He stabbed me and left me to die. I guess seeing me last night made that rage resurface.”

Jaylah tilted her head to the side in confusion. She was  _ really  _ young. She made of face of understanding and smiled at Jessa. Who the hell was her father, though? He must be some maniac who wants to run the galaxy. Jessa was sure that he probably killed Jaylah’s real parents. 

“Where are you going?”

“I'm getting rations for my crew. I'm a Ravager. A captain, actually,” Jessa explained, showing Jaylah the flames on her jacket. It was odd that she didn't recognize a Ravager on sight. They weren't really a subtle bunch. The dark red jumpsuits and jackets were pretty flashy. 

“Can I come?”

“I don't think your boss or dad would like that, kid. He'd probably have it out for you, too.”

For christ's sake, this girl was probably sixteen by Terran standards. Jessa didn't want to get attached and bring this kid onto her ship.

Someone shouted something in a language Jessa didn't understand. She knew it was Kree. Jaylah’s eyes went wide and she turned to face the source of the voice. Jessa saw him, too.

“Jaylah, run!” Jessa shouted. Jaylah stayed frozen in place as Ronan walked closer.

“You dared to defy me?!”

“I'm sorry, Ronan,” Jaylah squeaked, hanging her head in shame.

“I ought to kill you, Jaylah! And  _ you! _ ” He turned his attention to Jessa.

_ Shit. _

Her natural instinct was to run, but running would show weakness and Jaylah seemed scared. She couldn't leave her there alone at this guy’s mercy. 

“I should kill you, too, you Terran whore!”

_ Yeah, that sounds about right. _

Jessa stayed silent, only staring at Ronan. She wouldn't show weakness against him. He was trying to intimidate a child! Jaylah turned to Jessa to try pleading with her. Ronan turned his war hammer and pointed it towards Jaylah. Her head snapped to the side and she fell to the ground. Ronan had killed her for being a traitor.

Jessa covered her mouth and backed away from Jaylah’s body. Now was a good time to run. Jessa saw an empty alley to her left and tried making a break in that direction.

Another blast from that damned war hammer and Jessa’s path was blocked.

“Son of a bitch,” she muttered. Jessa turned back to Ronan, refusing to look at Jaylah. She was dead because Jessa wouldn't just bring her back to be a Ravager. Jessa quickly backed away from Ronan to try getting away from him. The communication device in her pocket emitted a shrill ring and Jessa froze, slowly taking it out of her pocket and glancing at the screen.

INCOMING CALL: CINDER MONTGOMERY 

DECLINE OR ACCEPT

_ Shit. _

Jessa declined the call.

There was no way she’d get out of this alive. If Ronan didn’t kill her where she stood, Cinder and her dad would be  _ pissed.  _ Jessa figured the knife she had would work on Kree, but her Terran reflexes were no match against Ronan’s. The knife was also small, so she’d have to get close and his armor showed no weak spots. She opted for her blaster. The electricity worked on Kree, she knew that for sure because she’d used it on them before. The middle trigger wasn’t stuck this morning, so she’d be fine if she used it on him. Jessa whipped the gun out of its holster and fired the middle trigger, hitting him in the chest. The electricity flowed over the surface of his armor before fizzling out as Ronan stared down at his chest.

Jessa bolted while he was distracted, running into a different alley. She could call Cinder back when she knew it was safe. The shrill ring sounded again and Jessa cursed herself for having such an obnoxious ringtone.

INCOMING CALL: ULYSSES MONTGOMERY

Jessa accepted the call.

“Hi, I can’t talk! I have a homicidal maniac after me.” Jessa kept her voice low.

“Get back to the ship now!”

“What do you think I’m doing?!”

Jessa ended the call and shoved the device back into her pocket, continuing to run through the back alleys.

Maybe if she could escape the city, she’d be able to get rid of Ronan. The alleys were like a maze and Jessa could lose him easily.

Jessa heard approaching footsteps and took a sharp left turn, ending up… well, she didn't know where she was anymore. This wasn't good. Jessa turned around and ran straight until getting back into the streets. She could see Jaylah through the next alley and knew she could easily make it back to her ship and leave this place. It couldn't be  _ that  _ far. Jessa picked up her pace. If she was going to escape, she’d need to do it fast.

Someone pulled on her jacket and slammed her into the nearest wall, hand around her throat. Jessa gasped and tried catching her breath as her assailant held her above the ground. She grabbed at his wrist, attempting to loosen his grip.

“I've missed my opportunity to kill you too many times before, Terran. You stand accused!”

“Accuse me, bitch,” Jessa hissed out.

His grip tightened slightly and he slammed Jessa back into the wall. “If you want to kill me, do it, Ronan! You've failed every other time! You're weak!”

He squeezed her neck, intent to kill her. Jessa saw black spots swimming over her vision as her air supply was slowly decreasing.

“Hey, asshole!” Ulysses shouted.

Ronan’s head snapped to the side and he loosened his hold on Jessa’s throat enough for her to breathe.

“Get your hands off my kid!”

Ulysses fired his blaster and knocked Ronan off balance. Jessa fell to the ground as Ronan stumbled back. 

Jessa was on her hands and knees, coughing as she tried to breathe properly. Ulysses pulled her up to her feet and started dragging Jessa behind him.

“Don't go out alone next time!” he shouted as they ran.

“Trust me, I don't plan on it!”


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is another flashback chapter with details of how Jessa got stabbed and what happened to make Ronan hate her so much that he wants her dead. While there is a brief flirtation between the two and they actually get together, I won't be tagging this as Ronan/OC because it isn't fitting and what they had wasn't a relationship. Also, Ronan's a fucking dick. I'm not sure how he would have been as a young Kree soldier or his age, so I made him Jessa's age and guessed on his personality.  
> Things do get a bit steamy between Kraglin and Jessa, though.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Eclector: 1996

_   
_ _ "Our buyer wants an old Kree necklace. This thing is heavily guarded and will need a distraction," Yondu explained to Jessa and Kraglin. "Jessa, I've heard Kree men are easily tricked with..." he trailed off, trying to find the words. _

_   
_ _ "Feminine wiles? I have those. I'm mouthy, angry and a bit clingy. I'm the whole fucking package. I can seduce the guards, though. I'll even sleep with one if it gets you guys through and I get my money." _

_   
_ _ "Really? You worried somethin’ will go wrong?” _

_ "What, like it's hard to seduce a man?" _

 

_ The only issue: Jessa had only ever flirted with Kraglin and Terran men.  _ _   
_

_ "I'll teach you a few things." _ _   
_

_ Jessa leaned back in the chair as Yondu continued explaining how to get into the vault and other thieving strategies. _ _   
_

_ "Hey, am I gonna die if I get caught?" Jessa asked later that day as Yondu prepared to teach her everything he knew about seduction. _ _   
_

_ "Darlin', if you do a good job, he may not even notice that you're a dirty, deceivin' thief. Alright, draw attention to your body and make sure he notices. Kraglin, boy, pay attention!" _ _   
_

_ Kraglin had to be the one Jessa practiced on since she was comfortable with him. _ _   
_

_ Jessa tossed her jacket off to the side and placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one side. _ _   
_

_ "You look bored." _ _   
_

_ "I got his attention, though." _ _   
_

_ "This is Kraglin. You gotta pretend he's some emotionally hardened Kree warrior. Walk to him. Slowly." _ _   
_

_ Jessa straightened her posture and began walking with enough hip swivel to draw attention but not be obvious. _ _   
_

_ "Hi, my name's Jessa and I work with a ton of men who don't take me seriously. Can I get into this vault that's so heavily guarded?"  _ _ They both started laughing to the point of holding onto the other to not fall to the ground. _ _   
_

_ "If you two are gonna keep fuckin' around, I'll do it myself!" Yondu shouted over their cackles. He was amused, too, but wouldn't let them know that. _ _   
_

_ "I'm sorry, I had to lighten the mood," Jessa wheezed, wiping her eyes. "You try seducing your best friend and have it not be awkward. Gimme a call when you do it." _ _   
_

_ "Alright, calm down. Try again." _ _   
_

_ Jessa shook herself out and inhaled deeply. _ _   
_

_ "I'm afraid I've gotten lost, but you look like you know your way around. Any chance of you helping me?" _ _   
_

_ No. That was just weird. _ _   
_

_ "Alright," Yondu said, getting to his feet and walking up next to Jessa. "What you wanna do is drop your voice and draw all attention to your body. The issue with Kree men will be how much bigger they'll be than what you're used to." _

_ Jessa tried covering up a laugh by coughing. It didn't work. _

_ "I walked right into that one," Yondu muttered, shaking his head. "He'll have to look down at you unless you position yourself just far enough away. Then again, you wear those heels, so you got that advantage. Push your hair back and brush against your neck." Yondu made the motions he described, probably from seeing the lovebots on Contraxia do it. _ _   
_

_ Jessa did as he did, drawing out the motion as much as she could without making it awkward. _ _   
_

_ "And when you get close enough to him and he lets you touch'im, grab the key off of him. We'll be standin' nearby for a handoff or if things go to shit. Keep practicin' while I go do somethin'," Yondu ordered. He left the room and the door slid closed. _ _   
_

_ "I know how to seduce a man but I just love seeing Yondu use the same mannerisms I do," Jessa told Kraglin. _ _   
_

_ "Practice on me. Don't want Cap'n gettin' mad at us. Read somewhere that Kree men like women who are real forward and willin' to take control."  _ _ He was making this up to mess with Jessa, but wanted her to be ready for any situation. Maybe he was right. Neither of them knew. She was going to mess with him, too. It was a sort of game they had. Since both were constantly flirting, people assumed they were together. Kraglin and Jessa acted like a very physical couple when in public together to throw people off. Which was fucking fun. _

_ “Really? I didn't see anything about that when I read about Kree society or physiology. Maybe it isn't something they like to disclose. Hell, I'll give it a shot.” _

_ Jessa pushed her hair back with her fingers and tried calming down. This was going to be weird. _

_ “If I hurt you, tell me.” _

_ “Jessa, I've been shot before. Anythin’ you might do will be nothin’ comp-!” _

_ Jessa grabbed him by the waist and pushed Kraglin into the wall behind him. _

_ “Are you sure about that?” Jessa asked, dropping her voice and nuzzling her face into his neck. _

_ This was getting really weird. They were going to pass it off as practice if anyone walked in, because that's what it was, but still. _

_ “Is it Kree who like forward women or you, Kraglin?” _

_ “Uh…” _

_Jessa pressed her lips to one of the tattoos on his neck._ _With zero consideration of how this could end up, Kraglin leaned down a fraction of an inch and kissed Jessa._

Holy shit.

_ “I leave you two unattended for five minutes and this is what happens!” Yondu shouted, coming back in. _

Fuck.

_ “I gotta go,” Jessa muttered. She quickly left the room, skirting around Yondu and refusing to make eye contact. _

_ “You wanna explain what jus’ happened, boy?” _

_ “We were jus’ practicin’.” _

_ “Looked more like y’all were ‘bout to go find somewhere to get busy.” _

_ “Hey, if Kraglin asks you where I am, you don't know,” Jessa told Peter, locking herself in the same supply closet as him. _

_ “What did you do?” Peter asked. _

_ “Majorly fucked up.” _

_ Peter didn't pry into it. Jessa was cradling her head in her hands and had pulled her Discman out to listen to music. The volume was up pretty high compared to how Jessa normally listened to her music and Peter could faintly hear Electric Light Orchestra's Evil Woman playing before putting on his own headphones. _

_ Jessa had avoided Kraglin the following few days before they headed out for the base of the Kree Empire in an M-Ship. Now she was stuck in a small enclosure with him. Luckily, he was co-piloting with Yondu and Jessa’s seat was behind both of them. _

_ “Jessa, try to get someone with a high rank,” Yondu said as they landed. “They'll have the key you need.” _

_ “How do I tell their rank?” _

_ “Weapons. Whoever has the biggest and most will be your guy.” _

_ Jessa took off her jacket and tossed it over the back of her chair. She couldn't look like a Ravager or they’d suspect something. The only thing she still had on that could give her away was the blaster strapped to her hip and thigh. The other things in her belt could just be for a merchant in unfamiliar terrain. Which  _ was _ her cover story. _

_ It was odd not wearing her trench coat and jumpsuit. Wearing Terran clothes again was an unfamiliar feeling, but dressing like a Ravager in a situation like this would be a death wish. _

_ Their plan was to sneak in through an unguarded entrance and have Jessa pretend to be a lost merchant’s daughter to steal the key to a highly secure vault where their item was stored. The biggest issue would be for Jessa to  _ actually  _ get the key. It would require her to gain the trust of a member of the Kree military in under five minutes. Jessa planned on wandering aimlessly until someone noticed her and decided to help her. If she could pickpocket him fast enough, she’d pass the key off to Yondu and Kraglin, who would be waiting nearby to break in. _

_ “See you guys on the other side of this,” Jessa said, saluting her companions before heading off. She needed a head start so nobody would see them together. _

_ “She’s afraid,” Kraglin told Yondu. “She doesn't think she’ll live through this.” _

_ He was right. And that scared the shit out of both of them. _

_ Jessa had actually gotten lost. Somehow, her lie was going to become a reality. Ravagers  _ were,  _ more or less, merchants. They bought and sold things based on demand. A group of soldiers were standing guard in front of the doorway she needed to get through. _

_ “Stop where you are, Xandarian!” _

_ The one with a large war hammer stepped towards Jessa and she put her hands up. _

_ “Woah! Hold up a second! I'm not Xandarian!” _

_ He continued to advance towards her and Jessa slowly backed up. He was the one she needed. A large knife strapped to his hip was extravagant and the war hammer was unlike any of the other soldiers’ weapons. On his opposite side, there was a key to the vault. _

Awesome.

_ “What are you?!” he demanded. _

_ “I'm Terran! Please stop backing me into the wall!” _

_ “Prove it.” _

Are you fucking kidding me?

_ The only way to prove she was Terran was to bleed. Terran blood was red instead of blue like a Xandarian’s. _

_ “Fine.” _

_ Jessa took a pin from one of the pouches on her belt and stabbed her fingertip. She squeezed the surrounding flesh and showed him the red bubble on her skin.  _

_ He stopped his advances and grabbed her wrist, inspecting the wound. _

_ “What is a Terran doing here?” _

Great question.

_ “I ask myself that everyday. I was abducted by slavers.” _

_ “Come, you can't walk around wounded. I understand that Terrans are weak.” _

_ He gave his underlings an order in their native language and started walking with Jessa in tow. She had never felt shorter than when she practically had to run behind this guy to keep up with him. _

He’s, what, six-five?

_ He stopped suddenly and Jessa bumped into his back, grabbing the key off of his belt. She had practiced enough pickpocketing on Peter and Kraglin to grab things with nobody noticing. _

_ She hid the key in her boot and tried to play it cool when he turned and glared. _

_ “Why are you here anyway?” _

_ “My dad’s a merchant. I came to find some new stuff to sell and got lost in here. I'm just glad you're here to help me. What’s your name?” _

_ “Why would  _ you  _ want my name?” _

Ouch. Thanks, asshole.

_ “Let’s see. You are helping me find my way out of this place and making sure I have a clean wound. Why  _ wouldn't  _ I want your name, sir?” _

_ That seemed to do it for him. _

Authority kink. I can work with that.

_ “Ronan. Yours?” _

_ “Jessa.” _

_ She saw Yondu and Kraglin out of the corner of her eye. They were slowly slinking down the hall to Jessa’s right. Ronan had turned his back on her once more so Jessa hurried them with a gesture and handed the key to Yondu as they passed by. _

_ The worst of it was over. Maybe. _

_ “Ronan?” _

_ He turned and looked down at Jessa. _

He's not a bad looking guy if you forget that he could kill me in a second.

_ “Are you married?” _

Smooth, Jessa.

_ “No. With my career, I don't have time for a romantic relationship.” _

_ “What about a sexual one?” _

You aren't even trying anymore.

_ “With a Terran?” he asked, raising what Jessa guessed was an eyebrow. _

_ “Why not? It gets lonely being a travelling merchant. I'm sure you get lonely as well. I understand that the military isn't conducive to having a relationship. Especially for someone of your standing. You must crave affection, Ronan.” _

_ Jessa kept her voice low and only looked up at Ronan through her eyelashes. All things she had learned from Yondu and the lovebots on Contraxia. When they'd been hired for this job, they'd all actually been on Contraxia and Jessa had observed how the lovebots approached the Ravagers.  _

_ This Terran had some nerve! She thought she could waltz in here and just try seducing him?! _

_ Well, she did. Because, as she explained to Yondu, it isn't hard to seduce a man. Especially one who was touch starved like Ronan. _

I fucking hate myself.

_ “There is a meeting hall that is unoccupied at this time. This will only happen one time, Terran!” _

_ “I'll only be here long enough for this to happen one time, sir.” _

_ Ronan grabbed Jessa’s forearm and dragged her to the meeting room. _

_ Jessa sent a message to Yondu with her other hand as she walked behind Ronan. _

Large conference room. Wait for me near it. I'll send location. 

 

_ *** _

 

_ Yondu put the necklace in his pocket and checked his communication device. It had chirped at him multiple times while he was trying to get into the vault and used the Yaka arrow on the remaining Kree guards. They may be strong and fast, but not enough for him to not take them out. Kraglin had been trying to find anything else they could take to sell or keep. The Kree had some pretty extravagant weapons and adornments. Of course, he and Yondu had lifted them off of the corpses. _

_ Jessa was getting dressed in the conference room and helping Ronan with his armor. _

_ “I'll give it to you, Ronan, for someone who doesn't have relationships often, you are  _ very  _ talented.” _

_ The shrill ring of her communication device cut off his reply. Jessa was strapping her weapons back on and Ronan grabbed the device, answering the call. He didn't realize it was hers.  _

_ “You sure as hell ain't who I want!” Yondu said, seeing this guard answer the call. Jessa froze upon hearing Yondu’s voice.  _

Shit.

_ Outrage. Ronan tossed the device at Jessa’s feet. _

_ “Deception!” he roared, grabbing her throat and slamming Jessa into the wall behind her. _

_ Jessa tried loosening his grip and struggled against his hold. _

_ “You're a Ravager! A disgusting harlot and the scum of the galaxy.” _

_ “Ronan, please!” _

_ Jessa heard him unsheath the dagger on his hip and felt as though her side was on fire as Ronan dropped her and she crumbled to the floor, clutching her side as the red stain on her shirt slowly spread. She had screamed when the knife plunged into her side after begging him to reconsider.  _

_ “Jessa?! You there, darlin’?” _

_ Jessa heard double of Yondu’s voice. One was crackling on the screen of her tablet and the other was clear. He was in the same room. _

_ “She's over there, Cap’n!” Kraglin told Yondu, pointing at Jessa lying on the ground. _

_ “What's wrong, Jessa?” Yondu asked, turning her to lie on her back. He saw the blade protruding from her side. “Oh, that ain't good. Boy, pick her up. Be gentle about it!” Yondu took off his jacket and used it to cover her wound. He didn't want to deal with anyone asking questions. _

_ “I fucked up,” Jessa sobbed, wincing as Kraglin picked her up and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders. _

_ “No, darlin’, we got what we needed. You did a good job,” Yondu said softly, checking the corridor to make sure they were alone. He started heading down the path he took into the building. _

 

_ *** _

 

_ Ulysses was waiting on the Eclector alongside Cinder when they received the panicked call from Kraglin. There was blood on him and it sure as hell wasn't his. Those bloodstains were bright red. _

_ “Obfonteri, if you got my daughter killed, I'll wring your fuckin’ neck!” _

_ “No! Jessa’s alive, Cap’n Montgomery!” _

_ “Lemme see ‘er.” _

_ Kraglin glanced over at Yondu and Jessa, who was lying on the floor of the M-ship. He angled the camera towards Jessa. _

_ “Is that a knife?” Ulysses asked lowly. There was something threatening in his tone. _

_ “Yessir.” _

_ “Boy, you better hope I don't get my hands on you when you get here.” _

_ Yondu pulled the M-ship up to the Eclector and parked it in its hold. _

_ “You best run, boy,” Ulysses told Kraglin, ending the call. _

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, it's been a while... I apologize for that.
> 
> An unlikely return is made and Jessa seems to have friends all over the galaxy who owe her something. Jessa's secrets have secrets, it seems. (Also peep me guessing about Kree physiology)

There was a brief moment in time when Jessa had hated waiting for work. It left her vulnerable and having to fight another crew for work when it popped up was another struggle entirely. It hadn't been as bad lately, since she could always go to Contraxia and talk to other crews.

Jessa checked the small screen and saw a new job pop up. A bounty for some thief. They were wanted alive and last seen on Xandar. The reward: fifty thousand units.

Jessa cut the wheel and took a hard turn towards Xandar. They hadn't been far, so there was a high possibility their crew could get the bounty first.

Jessa had been avoiding work on remote planets after what happened on Krylor a few months ago. She thought about what could have gone differently every night. She had wanted to help Jaylah, but was too stupid to bring her back to the ship. Ronan had killed a young girl and tried killing Jessa. Again.

“Captain, there's a ship requesting access. Should I let them in?” Cinder asked. Jessa whipped around.

“No. Block them out. We can't have anything slowing us down. There's a bounty on Xandar worth fifty thousand units.”

Cinder pressed a button and they continued on their route.

“I'm going to need one other person for backup down there with me. The rest will be free to go out to whatever bar is closest.”

Cinder decided to go as Jessa’s backup when they landed. He was her first mate and it made the most sense.

“While Cinder and I are out, you will all be able to go to the nearest bar. When I say you need to come back, you come back. I will not hesitate to leave you here.”

They headed out to the city to find where this guy last was.

“According to the bounty, he was last seen near the Nova Corps headquarters.”

Jessa tensed up a bit.

“Yeah, that's the last place I want to be.”

“I won't pry, but I assume you had a fling with someone there.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait! So it hasn't just been Ronan and that woman?”

“That'd be correct. And actually I had multiple flings with this guy. And, sure, we’re friends, but still. It will be weird.”

“You actually  _ do _ have play! I take back what I said on Krylor!”

“Thank you, Cinder. I’m a rather big hit with members of intergalactic military and police forces. Well, I was when I was younger.”

They walked and Cinder kept interrogating Jessa about her past romances.

“I'm not telling any details. If we run into him, we’ll talk to him. If we don't, you get kept in the dark.”

“Deal.”

Cinder had a plan to try getting any officer’s attention so he could meet this guy. He was curious about Jessa’s past relationships since she avoided the topic of all of them. She had good reason, too. One tried killing her and one was just a drunken one night stand. This one was a mystery, though. An intriguing one, at that. A Nova Corps officer didn't seem like someone Jessa would even spare a second glance. 

“Cinder, something's been bothering me and I need your medical expertise to explain it.”

Cinder made a sound to have Jessa explain.

“Kree, whether they inflict the damage on another Kree, can't be killed by normal methods, right?”

“No. They're bodies are incredibly resilient, why?”

“The girl Ronan killed in front of me. I heard her neck snap, but that can't be possible.”

“It isn't. That cracking was bones popping like your knuckles. She was knocked out. Not killed.”

Jessa froze.

“Kree are incredible to study. They're physiology is unlike anything I've ever seen.”

They made it into the city and started looking for their bounty. Jessa knew what he looked like and would be able to chase him down if she saw him.

“Captain Montgomery!”

Jessa paused and turned. Cinder followed suit and they faced the source of the young voice.

“Jaylah?!”

“What? You thought Ronan could kill me? I only had a concussion.”

Jessa grabbed Cinder’s sleeve and hissed, “Check her out when we get back to the ship.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“How did you know where we were?”

“I requested access but was denied. I followed you here.”

“Take her back and keep her with my dad,” Jessa told Cinder. “I'll take care of the bounty.”

“Are you sure, Captain?”

“Yes. You're a medical professional and I think it would be best if you checked her out. I'll explain later, Cinder.”

Cinder already knew what was up. He knew Jessa had a kid after the incident with the Kree, who she had given up for adoption. This young girl looked a lot like Jessa. Everything about Jaylah’s features screamed that she was Jessa’s daughter, right down to the brown hair that was in a sidecut. Kree didn't have hair.

“Good luck, Captain,” Cinder said, saluting Jessa. She returned the gesture and turned to go towards the city. 

Jessa kept walking, trying to keep a low profile. The Nova Corps had eyes everywhere and she couldn't risk getting arrested again. Jessa needed to get this bounty, get paid and get the hell off Xandar. She had to talk to Yondu about what happened. He was the first person she told when she found out she was pregnant and would be the first to know this new development. Although, hiding it from everyone except Cinder and Ulysses seemed like a better idea. Yes, that was the plan.

Jessa checked the small device in her pocket again. The face of her target was on clear display and the program was going to alert her if he was nearby.

The tablet emitted a shrill beep and Jessa saw him run past her.

She broke into a sprint after him, careful to not crash into any of the children nearby.

Adults were a different story. Jessa ran through a crowd of them and had shoved them out of the way.

Of course  _ that  _ drew the attention of the Nova Corps.

Jessa caught her target and pushed him face first onto the ground, using her knee to keep him down.

She typed a quick message to the person who posted the bounty. 

_ Got the bastard. _

“Thanks for your hard work. You're under arrest,” a familiar voice told Jessa.

“Denarian Saal, you are a grade-A asshole,” Jessa told the man behind her. “I did your job for you.”

“Just do it for presentation. The people want to see me arrest a Ravager,” he told Jessa, dropping his voice.

His colleagues dragged the man out from under Jessa and restrained him.

“So, why did the Nova Corps need bounty hunters to do their job?” Jessa asked Corpsman Dey as they sat waiting for Saal to finish speaking to their boss.

“That man had been wreaking havoc on Xandar for a while, but always managed to evade us. We decided that posting a bounty would get us criminals like you to take the job and get him for us.”

“So, I'm not under arrest?”

“No.”

“And will I get my money?”

He paused. It wasn't his place to promise anything to Jessa.

“I'll leave that up to the Nova Prime.”

Jessa rolled her eyes and leaned into the metal wall behind her.

“Captain, she'd like to see you,” Saal told Jessa, coming down the hall. Jessa stood and followed him up to the office of the Nova Prime.

“Garthan, why did you pretend to arrest me in that crowd?”

“People view that man as a hero. He's been slaughtering Kree left and right since the treaty was signed. Many Xandarians love him. He recently killed two young women who were seen  _ speaking _ to a Kree girl.”

“Where will you send him?”

“The Kyln. A man like that needs the highest security possible.”

“You should've had the bounty read that he was wanted dead. I wouldn’t’ve hesitated in killing that fucker.”

“We don't want the people rioting. Irani and I know that Ravagers use that database and that you don't…”

“What? Have a moral compass? Neither did that guy. He's a fuckin’ racist and a murderer. Whatever shitty thing happens to him, he deserves!”

“Keep your voice down!”

Garthan opened the door for Jessa and she entered the office.

“Captain Montgomery, I'm not surprised to see you here once again. The circumstances are surprising, but we appreciate what you did for us. We are in your debt.”

_ In my debt? Well, that sure is something. _

“While I don't really like people being in debt to me, I will expect that to hold up in any situation. Thank you, Nova Prime,” Jessa stated.

She would rather get arrested and thrown in holding than have the  _ government _ doing favors for her if she needed them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on Jaylah and the way she grew up while Jessa has a few regrets aaaaaaaand the next chapter is gonna be a flashback

Jessa walked back to her ship, pockets heavy with extra units from the bounty. Cinder was on board doing an impromptu exam on Jaylah. She had some pretty severe bruising on her neck, but no signs of ever being killed. Just knocked out and concussed.

Jessa knew that Kree were tough as nails, but this was scary. She had sworn she'd seen Jaylah murdered by Ronan.

“I saw your head snap to the side.”

“Armor is a great thing. Kree armor is so strong that what Ronan did to me wasn't detrimental. It would kill both of you, but not me.”

“Jaylah, your blood tests say that you're only half Kree,” Cinder stated, reading the chart in his hands. “Were you aware of this?”

“Well, considering I don't look like your typical Kree, yes, I did know that.”

“Your parentage is Terran and Kree.”

“Why are you acting like this is news to me? I know that my ‘parents’ adopted me from my mom and that my real dad took me in after they were killed. I know my real dad just tried killing me a few days ago. Dr. Montgomery, I know more about my history than my people wanted.”

“What do you know of your mother?” Jessa asked.

“Ronan told me she was a Terran whore who deceived him. He said she was a Ravager and…” Jaylah looked at Jessa and caught a view of her reflection. “You're Terran and a Ravager, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“And we have the same face.”

“Jaylah, what else did Ronan say?”

“He told me that you left me. He said you didn't want me and that's why he took me in.”

“That's isn't true. I gave you to that family to keep you safe! I didn't want you growing up on a Ravager ship. I didn't want to risk turning into my own mother.”

“Why did you never try contacting me?”

Jessa stayed silent. She had never contacted Jaylah out of fear. She was afraid Ronan would track her down and try killing her again. Or worse, try killing Jaylah. It wasn't a matter of being too busy or forgetting. Jessa didn't want anyone getting hurt because of what she had done in the past. Jaylah stiffened and glared down at Jessa from the exam table. 

“You abandoned me?!”

“No, Jaylah, god, no! I didn't want Ronan hurting you because of his vendetta against me.”

Jaylah relaxed and neutralized her gaze.

“You did it to protect me?”

“Yes. Did he ever hurt you because of me?”

“No. The only time Ronan hurt me was when he trained me.” A lie.

That was doubtful. Jessa didn't grow up with Ronan like Jaylah had, but she knew that he wouldn’t exactly be a great dad. He wasn't Ulysses, that was for sure.

“I know. That seems like a lie because of what he did in the past. Kree are very family oriented. Ronan’s this way because of what happened to his… our family.”

Ronan was the military officer who befriended her adoptive parents.

Her parents had spoken of her mother often. Their views on Jessa were far from similar to Ronan’s. Ronan belittled Jessa when speaking of her to Jaylah, never mentioning her name. Her parents had described Jessa as a “fearless leader” and a “beautiful Terran woman.” Based on the stories, Jaylah had created a mental image of her mother and fantasized about what they would do when she came back.

Jessa was supposed to come back the same night Jaylah’s parents died. Jessa had wanted to see Jaylah for the first time in five years, desperate to finally meet her daughter. An attack had taken place hours earlier, leaving the home where her allies had lived a smoldering pile of wood and ash.

She had seen him from a distance. He was leaving the scene, but he hadn't done it. No, Thanos had wreaked this havoc on the city.

 

***

 

“We have to meet with Captain Udonta on Contraxia. I'll formally introduce you two and possibly get you something else to wear. Kree military armor isn't inconspicuous.”

“Neither is a red trench coat.”

Jessa sighed quietly. Jaylah barely knew anything about her until recently but acted exactly like Jessa.

“No, but it invokes fear. A different kind than your armor, but still.”

Jessa and Jaylah were sitting up in the cockpit to copilot on the way to Contraxia. Cinder was supposed to be navigating, but pressing a few buttons and the ship doing everything made it so they could just sit and prepare themselves for the possible reactions Yondu would have.

“I'm going to call him and make sure he's still there.”

Jessa pressed a button on the tablet beside the control console and waited for Yondu to pick up the call.

“I was about to get laid and then she saw you callin’ and ran off.”

“Oh, I'm sorry that you couldn't have sex with a robot and be forced to talk to your friend instead.” Jessa and Yondu stared at one another for a second. “You still on Contraxia, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. I'll see you shortly.”

“Hey, ain't that-?”

Jessa ended the call.

“Does he know me?” Jaylah asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He was there when you were born.”

Jessa felt as the ship lurched to a stop when they arrived over Contraxia.

“We  _ really _ need to get that fixed,” Jessa told Cinder.

“It's always been like that.”

“That doesn't make it okay.”

They left the cockpit and started heading to the M-ship hangar.

“Did you ever learn to fly a ship?” Cinder asked as they walked.

“Not really. Ronan wanted me to learn more about being a warrior. Nebula taught me a few things, but only the basics. Enough to get me out of there if needed.”

“Who’s Nebula?” Jessa asked, typing the code into the hangar.

“Ronan mentors her and her sister for their father.”

“Are they your age?”

“No. They're closer to your age, probably.”

Jessa went through the rows and to the M-Ship at the end. She opened the hatch to enter and had the others get situated.

“Cinder, start it up. I'll tell the others.”

Jaylah sat in the navigator’s chair and tucked her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on top of them.

Cinder was starting up the ship and preparing it for takeoff when the rest of the crew entered the hangar to head out.

Flying down to the planet wouldn't take long. It would be weird explaining to Yondu what was going on and even worse with Kraglin. He didn't even know Jessa had a kid sixteen years ago.

“So, they might have a negative reaction to seeing you,” Jessa explained as they trudged through the snow.

“What do you mean?” Jaylah asked. “Is it because of the bar incident on Krylor? I was just following orders!”

“Yeah. Also, you do look a lot like me, but you still have a lot of the same features as your daddy. That could cause issues.”

The neon lights were blinding and loud music intermingled from different locations, creating a horrid cacophony.

Yondu saw them first. He let out a sharp whistle and the Yaka arrow shot forward.

Jaylah caught it before the arrow could pierce her flesh. Anyone who saw was frozen in place. They all wanted to see what this strange Kree girl would do to their captain.

“An unwise choice,  _ Captain _ ,” she said through gritted teeth, slamming the arrow down onto the table.

“Yondu, what the fuck?”

Jessa grabbed Yondu’s arm and dragged him into an alley.

“My daughter. You just tried to shoot her.”

“Shit! How'd’ya find her again?”

“Ronan had her. He tried killing her back on Krylor. She ran away from him and found me.”

Yondu had been there when Jaylah was born and was one of only three people who knew she existed. He knew Jessa’s agreement with the family who raised Jaylah. Hell, he arranged it. They were former Ravagers and had happily agreed to help out an old friend.

He was the one to receive a panicked call from Jessa that someone had taken Jaylah and killed their friends.

“Yondu, I don't want you to tell everyone about this. I want to tell Kraglin and see how he reacts first. Hell, I'll probably only tell him and Tullk. I only trust the three of you with this. The rest of your crew ain’t trustworthy and I hate ’em.”

Jaylah was awkwardly standing next to Kraglin, waiting for Yondu and Jessa to come back.

“How do you know Cap’n Montgomery?”

“Don't talk to me.”

Kraglin stared forward and waited for the captains to return.

There was something off with this girl. He had seen her at the bar in Krylor. She had been standing beside Ronan when he ordered someone to search Jessa. Kraglin had a better view of her face without the armor. She bore similar markings to Ronan’s ceremonial paints, but had many of Jessa’s features. It  _ had _ to be a strange coincidence.

Something clicked with Kraglin when he saw Jessa walking back with Yondu.

Jessa had disappeared for a while when they were younger. It was right after the incident with Ronan and the necklace. Yondu had made a ton of late calls to Jessa, but never let Kraglin talk to her. It had been odd.

When she returned, she was different somehow. Jessa had been a carefree Terran who could make a witty comeback or one liner in response to anything. When she came back, she had been depressed. Kraglin had asked Cinder and Ulysses about it out of concern. They told him she just wasn't feeling well.

“Is she your kid?” he suddenly asked Jessa as she came up beside him.

Jessa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“She Ronan’s?”

Jessa nodded and closed her mouth. There was a slight sense of shame surrounding the situation. She had had a kid with a homicidal maniac and hidden it from everyone. Kraglin, however, seemed completely unaffected.

“Crazy how that works.”

“What?”

“The guy tried killing you and  _ he's  _ the one to knock you up. I thought you'd at least have that Nova Corps officer be your baby daddy.”

“You aren't upset?” Jessa asked.

“No! Not at all. We weren't together then and it was personal. I wasn't entitled to know anything about her.”

Jessa breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned forward on the table.

“My name’s Jaylah,” Jaylah told Kraglin. “Captain Montgomery is my mom.”

“I'm Kraglin. Captain Montgomery’s my girlfriend. I work for Yondu.”

Jaylah turned to her mother.

“Honestly, I'm disappointed. Men are bound to let you down. Anyone would be better than a man. Let’s put it this way, my father tried to kill you and also tried killing me. I don’t have a good relationship with any of the men in my life. If he treats you well, though, I will rescind my statement. Until he proves himself, I will stand my ground.”

“I like your attitude.”

“Jessa’s definitely that kid’s mom,” Yondu said to Kraglin, seeing them interact. Nearly every mannerism and expression was exactly the same.


End file.
